


Omega on the Run

by MlitaryKrackers34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cross-dressing, imported from wattpad, kind of, mainly focused on Eren and Levi's relationship and characters, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlitaryKrackers34/pseuds/MlitaryKrackers34
Summary: In the kingdom of Rose, there is a alpha prince named Levi, who will rise to the throne only if he finds a mate. Every year, the prince and his most trusted guards go into the town to select a omega of his choice. What if one day, he finds a heterochromia teen that seems to want nothing to do with him? (Any similarities to another story is purely coincidental. I do not own Attack on Titan obviously but I do own the plot of this story.)





	1. disclaimer

**•I don't own Attack on Titan at all**

**•The plot of the story is mine**

 

**•Any similarities to another story is purely coincidental.**

**•I apologize if I offend anyone with this fic**

**•If you don't like Yaoi, why are you here? Because you have no life and decide to hate on people's fun? Well fuck you too.**

**•I will sometimes take requests for future chapters if I'm stuck.**

**•Grisha is actually a good father**

**•This takes place in a medieval world and the world has A/B/O dynamics.** **Levi is a Alpha while Eren is a infertile omega. Eren also has heterochromia.**

**•I'm not sure if there will be dark themes in here but proceed with caution just in case.**


	2. Translations, Q&A, and Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more information that could everyone understand why I put somethings in this book.

**to stop the confusion of problem not understanding what the characters are saying, I decided to make a translation of all the things the people in the town say.**

**Tuh- The**

**T'- to**

**Yer- your or You're**

**Mah- my**

**Thy- they**

**'Em- them**

**'Twas- it was**

**'Ye- you**

**Ya- also means you**

**Lad or Lass- Boy or girl. The only time someone would use the words lad or lass for a man or woman is if they act like a child. Like Hange, she can be** **classified as a lass due to the fact that she's always excited and can mess up super easily just like a child would, and it's rare when she is serious.**

**-/-//////////:--------/-/--/-/// Now for some terms they might use. -/-//////////:--------/-/--/-///**

**Gobble fish- basically being called greedy or a glutton.**

**Fucktard- you're just being rude Mingler- you are staying in one place for too long and need to leave. Basically being called a trespasser.**

**I be (insert sentence here)- it's translated into I am or I know**

**The pompous kingdoms- all the kingdoms that have it good, like Wall Sina or districts in certain areas of a wall.**

**-/-//////////:--------/-/--/-///**

**Now, that should be it for now, just know that I will be updating this chapter  if I introduce or forgot to mention some words.**

**If you guys still have some questions about the questions, I will answer them. Let me just get some that I know u guys will ask.**

**Q:** **what's** **the** **accent**?

A: it isn't a cockney accent. The villagers in Wall Rose, Maria and certain parts of Sina have this accent that's mixed with a Irish and pirate kind of thing. Hell, some people might start speaking German, Italian, Japanese, or French. But don't worry, I'll have translations right there.

**Q: Will Eren ever have kids?**

A: Yes and no. I plan to have the cinnamon roll have kids but not the traditional omega way.

**Q: Is Eren really feminine or..? (Will he always wear female clothes?)**

A: nope. Even though Eren is an omega, in this universe, male omegas will only wear feminine clothes if they want to or if forced to. Eren will only wear dresses on special, special occasions and if he doesn't want to embarrass his family.

**Q: Is Levi gonna be cruel to Eren.**

A: no comment. I don't know if he will be or not because I don't plan my stories out often. It's super rare if I do.

**Q: What is your update schedule?**

A: For all the new people on here, my update schedule; don't really have one. I update the stories that really need gone updated and the more popular ones. When I do this is when I feel like it or if you yell at me to do it. I'm lazy and I have a outside life that I have to keep track of. Also, I also didn't get Wattpad with my mother's permission and my family isn't all about the social media or gay community so yeah. Gotta keep it a secret.

**Q: Are you on Wattpad/Ao3 often?**

A: Again, I have a outside life and I'm usually busy so yes and no. I'm usually on Wattpad a lot to update a story or something but other than that, no.

**Q: Why is Historia Erens' sister?**

A: The reason why I made Historia (Christa) Erens' sister is because of my fear that if I made Mikasa Erens' sister, than I knew I would spend a good twelve chapters behind her heritage and then there would be this huge arguement among the characters if she was of royal blood or not. You're probably thinking, why would you spend twelve chapters on it? Because it would bother me forever if I didn't put enough detail to describe the situation.

**-/-//////////:--------/-/--/-///**

**Head-canons**

I have a bunch of omegaverse head-canons that MUST be shared with you all so that you could maybe and hopefully understand further why I put some things in my stories.

•Male omegas have vaginas or a birth canal that can only be accessible during a heat or birth, however, their vagina is small compared to a womans'. Same with female alphas though it's with their dicks. Though, male omegas womb can be accessed from their anuses. If you want me to explain more on this, just ask.

•I believe that Omegas/Betas/Alphas from certain countries faintly smell like certain things, like omegas from the Caribbean smell faintly/strongly of coconuts and bananas while a alpha or beta from France would smell of bread or something like that.

•I have a MAJOR head-canon that omegas can give birth to litters. Twins being the most average kids to give birth too with triplets being the most common, having one kid is rare.

•During an omegas' heat, due to the scent of the omegas' heat, kids under a certain age will go into like this small hibernation like state so that the bonded pair wouldn't have to worry about the kids or pups. (This head-canon has saved me so many times from asking 'what about the kids?' when the omega goes into heat in a fic; I've imagined this happening to stop myself from asking the author that question...)

•I have a list of who I think can give birth and who can't give birth.

Ranks who **CAN'T** give birth but **CAN** impregnate.

-Female alphas -Male alphas -Male betas

Ranks who **CAN** give birth but **CAN'T** impregnate

-Female omegas -Male omegas -Female betas

•When sick, a alpha or omegas' scent will change into something rotten like rotten apples or rotten milk, but if they're terribly ill, than it's something puke worthy to smell.

•Omegas when creating a nest, will gather different things around their home; smelling and feeling different material until they found the right one that doesn't make them feel uncomfortable. It's even worse if they have a alpha that's mated to them. The omega will go as far to even take off their mates' shirt in broad daylight just for their nest. So it wouldn't be seen as weird for someone to have their mate literally rob them of their clothes since they would assume it's for a nest.

•This is a head canon that I don't really agree with, and it's one that one of my online friends made but I think it's intriguing. It's that alphas smell like spices, betas like vanilla or something sweet while omegas smell like fruits. Me personally, I think someone's scent is based off their personality, what country they came from, and how well they take care of their personal hygiene  but we all have our opinions. I can't judge for shit. _:('ཀ'」 ∠):

•the last head-canon out of like a million is that scents that the dynamic hates will be WAY TOO STRONG on a person that they will be least compatible for courting or being mates with in general. I like to think of this as a way of the dynamics' instincts saying, "stay the hell away from that person since you guys will fight 24/7..."

I hope I cleared up a shit ton of stuff with this author note.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that was most likely looking for a update to The Shifters, sorry to disappoint but this is just a story from my wattpad account. I will update this month though so be on the lookout.

Levi sat down inside his room in the plush red velvet chair, staring outside his large window that oversees the garden his late mother took care of when she was alive.

  
The garden was full of roses and other flowers, sugar cane surrounded a pond with Koi fish inside of it and a blossom tree was right over said pond.  
It had a sense of peace to it, which was misplaced greatly. In the castle, much sadness and coldness had spread through it.

  
His father was greatly motivated for him to get a wife/husband and take over the throne ever since Queen Kuchel died. His father had loved him just as much as Kuchel but sadly, he died soon after her.  
His uncle, Kenny, though had quickly claimed the throne for himself and risen to power, not giving a damn about the prince who was left in the shadows and forgotten.

  
He wasn't allowed to go out anymore and was to spend most of his time in the studies, reading of places far past the tall walls of the kingdom.

  
He had grown to love this so called, 'Tundra'. It sounded cold and quiet with what the books had said, he had come to like the quiet and cold. It was perfect.   
The thirteen year old alpha often daydreamed of what it was like there but he knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't raised to be one who abandoned his people for silly matters.

  
After staring at the garden for a few longer moments, Levi closed his eyes, sighed, before opening them and getting up from his chair only to love to his large bed.

  
He got comfortable before he dozed off, dreaming of nothing.

  
~*~

  
Levi woke up to his whole body being shaken erratically, which earned that person a punch to the face and a death glare.

  
"What the hell Hangi?!"

  
His voice growled out. It was a little rough like gravel but he didn't bother to clear his threat right now, opting to stare at the woman who decided to be a nuisance.

  
"Morning Sir grumpy pants! It's time to rise, shine and get ready for your day!"

  
The guard sang despite her broken glasses. Levi just kept glaring at her and raised a eyebrow.

  
"Huh? What the fuck are you going on about shitty glasses?"

  
Hangi smiled wide.

  
"I knew you would forget about this! Today is The Choosing! Where you get to pick your wife/ husband from the omegas in town!"

  
Levi knew he was forgetting about something. He sighed in annoyance from both today and Hangi's enthusiasm.

  
"You already know what to do, Hangi. I'll be down there in about fifteen minutes, so have the carriage and horses along with the guards ready for me when I get down there."

  
Hangi got up from the floor and saluted the 20 year old prince with her hand fisted over her heart, a soft smile on her face.

  
"Yes sir!"

  
She said before walking out and leaving Levi to get ready for the day.

  
**OoOoO**

  
**Reviews and comments are always welcome. Tell me how I did on the first chapter and I might release another one today**


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Eren! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> With a tiny bit of drama added...(￣∇￣)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that uodate I promised last time? Yeah I can keep that promise for the Shifters. You guys won't be seeing me update that story until season 2 airs or aka, when I get enough inspiration to continue it again. 
> 
> Worse case scenario is me dropping the story completely and since I hate when other fanfic authors do this, I'm gonna try and finish before that happens so I don't leave any of my fans from The Shifters unhappy. 
> 
> So, I'm sorry for not being able to keep this small promise to people, but eventually, that story will be finished. 
> 
> Now let's get to the chapter, shall we,

Eren was currently inside the woods gathering blueberries and other fruits and vegetables for him, his sister Historia, and his father.

The young omega was wearing a brown vest with a white under shirt that went up to right above his chest and had puffy sleeves. The bottoms he had on were dark brown pants that reached just to his ankles with black flats on. His clothes were obliviously worn out from overuse but he didn't care.

It was normal for the townsfolk around here to have raggedy clothes. The brunet trudged around in the grass and stepped on leaves, twigs, and other things, causing them to snap or crunch as he moved his hands carefully through the bushes and low tree branches to look for food.

After the basket was at least 3/4 of the way full, Eren rested the basket on his hip and walked the way to the wooden cabin his small family shared. All the while humming a melody his mother would sing to him and Historia.

~*~

Seeing the stone path along with the wooden cabin coming into view, Eren smiled tiredly as he walked up the small wooden steps and knocked on the door. Moments later, he saw a short blonde omega open the door with a smile on her face as she looked up.

"Hey Eren! Welcome back. Papa is in the back choppin' fire wood and he already set the prey in the boilin' water!" The blonde supplied him as she walked inside the three room cabin, Eren shutting the door behind him as he walked to kitchen to set the basket of berries and plants down.

"Has he taken his medicine yet?" Historia nodded in affrimitave.

"Yup! Made sure that ol' heart was still a workin'!" The male omega chuckled.

Of course, their beta father was getting old but he didn't realize that at all; claiming he could still lug up 97 pounds of...well..anything to the cabin. Well, might as well let him live his dream while he still can.

Historia, of course wasn't his real sister, she was adopted when his mother had found her crying in the middle of a alleyway in the town. When Carla had brought her back home, Eren and Historia had gotten along with the help of their dynamics. Ever since then, she became a part of the family.

So, where is Carla? Shouldn't she be sewing something in the old rocking chair that's inside the living room?

Well, she is currently six feet underground, or rotting away in a cave.

No one knows how exactly she died or if she even is dead. They only that she went inside of the town and never came back. The military police had said that she was mugged and killed, but they knew better.

These were the Mps they were talking about, the Military Police who for some reason came all the way from Sina just to walk around in Kingdom Rose. Nobody in town knew why the ruthless king, Kenny Ackerman, would just allow those retched guards to walk around freely; just that whenever they did, omegas went missing left and right.

The family knew that even though Karla was a omega, their mother could have defended herself like a Alpha if she really had to. So they had thought it was the Mps that had did it; who were armed to the teeth with armor and muskets.

But really, they didn't have any leads to act on anything so they just left it that, simply remembering all the times that she was with them. Historia had sat down in the wooden chair and started to read a book that their father had managed to get them both for their birthdays.

Even though they had to share the book and the pages were ripped and torn, they loved it a lot since books were hard to find and if they were found, they were taken to the palace.

So, they both enjoyed the peace and tranquility they had but sadly, it was interrupted by a loud horn and a horse's whinny. They both looked at each other before getting up and looking outside to see a royal guard in a brown horse, their father walking up to the said guard.

The guard exchanged a few words with Grisha before reaching in his messenger bag and giving him a letter with a red stamp on it. After that, the guard trotted away on his horse leaving Grisha alone in the front yard.

The beta opened the white letter and began to read the paper that was inside, green eyes dancing over the page. The man's face was grim as he walked up to the door and opened it, calling for his daughter and son.

"Historia. Eren. Come 'ere. I be needing to telling ya' somethin'." His deep voice rung out.

The two walked to where their parent was and waited for him to speak.

"What is it papa? What's in the letter aye?" Eren said curiously with a tilt of his head.

Grisha took his sweet time to thinking of how to tell his children this, before he sighed in sadness.

"Listen t' me. On t' next day of t' full moon, you two will be headin' down in tuh' town... reason why 's because the prince will be comin' in the town lookin' for a new wife/husband to take back to the castle..." He said.

Grisha had been keeping these two from going into the town for years ever since they both turned 16, but the military police finally caught up to what he was doing. Historia was shocked as well as Eren. They had to what?!

"Wait a second. So we'll both be goin' in tuh' town, only t' be wed off to some self-centered prick of a prince?!" Is what Eren exclaimed before he was immediately scolded by his father.

A warning look in his eyes. "Watch ya' mouth boy..."

Eren only got angrier, the omega's whole body  language gave off that he wouldn't listen.

"No! Why should I be calm 'bout this shitty situation?! Our souls be practically sold away wit' all of this bullcrap!" He yelled before he got slapped by Grisha, Historia gasping in shock as she backed up from the loud, unexpected sound, blond hair following her movement.

Grisha's face was mixed between guilt, anger, and sadness as he watched Eren slowly reach up with wide eyes to his natural tan cheek that had a big red hand print on it.

"Eren. I kno' I raised ye' better than tuh' talk back to ye' parents. But, I can also understand where 'tis anger is coming from. I don't want ye' both tuh' leave yet, don't believe your ready for the cruel world out there...I know it be hard to accept, but you gotta power through it all." The omegas were quiet through his mini speech, listening to their father's voice.

"So, I hope ye' could forgive me for hitting ya' in tuh' face and help ya' fix that big ol' bruise. I'll be goin' in tuh' town to get you both somethin' to where." He said softly before he bent down to hug both his children up, put some cream on the handprint before walking out.

Eren stood there with Historia watching him with a concerned look before he walked over to the old rocking chair and sat on it, thinking about what happened a few seconds ago.

Historia's blue eyes shifted from Eren's figure once she noticed something on the floor, it was the letter the guard had given Grisha. Bending down, the teenage girl picked it up and opened it and began to read it.

' _Grisha Jaeger. It had come to my attention as well as the King that you had been holding both of your omega children inside your little cottage for several years since they presented. I can understand your protectiveness over them, but it is law to have them both attend The Choosing for the prince to meet his suitable partner. If you fail to send them to The Choosing for this year and the others to come, you will be imprisoned while your children go to the orphanage or work in the castle as maids. We hope to see them there.'_

_–Hangi Z. Royal Guard'_

**OoOoO**

**Was it good? Bad?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange plays a prank on Levi, which gets her in a lot of pain and Eren has anxiety problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but there is a sudden out of nowhere time skip that has a duration of 7 years. I honestly didn't want to make boring chapter of Levi's and Eren's life in those seven years since nothing really was happening, just them carrying on with their daily lives like normal. 
> 
> Again, sorry

After brushing his teeth, chewing mint leaves, and taking a bath, Levi was dressed and clean for the day. He walked out his room, walking past many maids and butlers who bowed when he past by. Levi reached his destination and walked down the marble stairs before he reached the grand dark brown doors and pushed them open. He saw everyone in place like always on the day of The Choosing, Erwin and Mike at the front while Petra and Hangi were on the side of the carriage. Eld, Auruo, and Eld were in the back. He walked up towards Erwin who had a blank look on his face."You know where we are going Er--"

A snort came from Mike along with a cackle from Hangi. A vein popped on Levi's forehead as he glared at them both intensely.

  
"What is it Mike, Hangi?" That caused Hangi to laugh louder with the rest of the guards soon following, Erwin's lips twitching not to smile or laugh."That's the thing! Today's not The Choosing at all! That's another full moon away! HAHAHA!!!" The woman fell from her horse as she shook on the ground."The precise Levi who's always on point, fell for my trick once again? Oh, it's a miracle!"

Again? Yes, again. Levi remembers the bitch playing this trick on him last year but it was actually 4 moon cycles away from the important day. The reason why he had been having trouble remembering shit was because of the latest shit Kenny seemed to be dumping onto him. He won't go into detail but the amount of bullshit he has been having to deal with is stupid.

"Hangi.."

"Ohohoho!" She was still laughing. By now, everyone else had quieted down but she was still going.

"Hangi...!" "Wow Levi! I thought you knew this trick by no--" "HANGI!!"

Oh shit.

She immediately stopped laughing only to see a raging entity above her, silver eyes staring into her soul and burning it alive. "Hehehe...I'm sorry..?"

~*~

And that's how she ended up with half her body stuck in a poor tree, unconscious all the while as Petra and Eld struggling to pull her out. Levi walked around the castle, not really thinking of where he was going. He had been thinking of the upcoming Choosing, which surprisingly started on his birthday. The Choosing would change each year and Kenny would ask him this year to probably rape some Omega to get a heir, his uncle was that twisted in the head with power.

Anyway, Kenny had been changing the date of The Choosing every since he was revealed for the public as the prince and a alpha to the kingdom, though, that was 7 years ago. The now 20 year old raven had been dealing with what he had stated was the shit Kenny had been dumping on him, but that was only a small problem compared to the rest of stuff.

The cruel king had been trying so hard to get Levi to find a heir, even before he had presented. The man had even went as far to hire omega prostitutes that were probably and most likely breeding areas for diseases one would get from sex. And Levi had only been 14 at the time. Anyway, the alpha kept walking around the castle, admiring the paintings for once before he was interrupted by a out of breath butler. It was butler Ymir, she seemed to had been looking everywhere for him.

"Finally, I found you, your highness..." Levi raised a thin eyebrow in question. "What is it you need, Ymir?" She caught her breath quickly before speaking.

"It's about the King, your highness. He wants you immediately in the throne room." Levi stared at the woman for a bit before sighing and massaging his temples. "Did he say what the matter was about at all?" She shook her head. "No. He said 'it was too delicate for such a low life's ears'."

Levi kept massaging his temples for the headache that was coming in hot. What Kenny was going to tell him must have been confidential if he refused to say anything to Ymir, their most trusted servant. Sometimes, the raven wished his uncle dropped dead.

~*~

Walking with a fast pace, Levi slammed the double doors to the throne room open, successfully earning himself a glare from the person on the throne. King Kenny Ackerman himself. Wasting no time, Levi crossed the room in long strides before coming to a stop. "What do you want " Kenny glared at him even longer before he closed his eyes. "I need you to--" "Find a damn omega, mate with them, and give you a heir. Yeah, yeah Sir shit stain, I understand what I have to do." Kenny growled in a threatening way, his alpha side coming out but Levi stood there unaffected.

"I can't ever understand how Kuchel didn't just kick your ass out of here with your disrespectful attitude..." "Get to the point, Kenny." Kenny stared at Levi, scrutinizing his everything. "I want you to..." Levi felt shock enter his mind but didn't dare to let that show, instead, opting to just go along with his uncle's plan. "Understood" He said before walking out of that damned room.

~*~

Eren sighed softly as he stared up at the ceiling on his bed, Historia already fallen asleep. Grisha had left the cabin hours ago, shouldn't he had been back by now? It was only two dresses that the man was looking for so what could be taking him so _long_..? He twisted and turned with the thin blanket up to his hips, his also thin tan shirt riding up a little to show a bit of his stomach. He began to think of what him and Historia would do if Grisha didn't come back, if the man ended up dead just like their mother.

 _'A' least they'd be 'happy up there together...'_ Eren thought as he finally began to drift asleep with the crickets making noise outside and the wind howled. He placed a hand over his stomach as he rubbed a cramp away. He cringed as he knew exactly why that was happening but fell asleep before the pain went away completely. . . .

 

 

When Eren woke up, the sun was just rising above the horizon with the birds somehow being obnoxious like always. He groaned, agitated already with the shitty nature right now as he got up and dragged his feet to the back wooden door that led to the backyard. Opening it, he walked outside onto the wet grass and into the cold air, shivering as he continued to walk. He immediately began to strip down until he was in nothing but his birthday suit and jumped into the deep flowing river that was colder than Jesus's birthday.

Shivering twice as much, he began to wade next to a bushes full of these berries he liked to call, 'soap berries'. These red berries were unlike other berries obviously. If they had contact with water and were rubbed, enough soap would form to clean one person at a time. It was a nice non-expensive thing for the family to use due to the fact that actual soap was for the more wealthy families, and Eren's family wasn't wealthy. He picked a handful off and began to rub them on his body, the berries creating soap bubbles on his body as he groggily washed himself.

It was quiet in the forest with some birds quietly singing to rouse other animals from their sleep. However, he was interrupted by a shirt flying onto his face as he sputtered, and threw the shirt onto the river bed. "What the fu--..?" "Next time ya' take a bath, wash yer' clothes and bring out new ones..." He heard a feminine voice that had a bit of annoyance in it.

Historia was awake from her beauty sleep it seemed. The brunet heard some shuffling and clothes hitting the grass, a splash being heard as well right next to him as he removed the shirt from his face. Eren looked to his right to see the fellow omega with her blonde hair—that had turned a darker shade due to the water—cascading down her back with some strands covering her chest.

Droplets trailed down her petite figure with the river gently lapping at her hips. To other people, they would most likely freak out since hey, there's s naked girl right next to you! But he wasn't affected since they did this shit all the time. He handed her some soap berries as she too began to wash herself down. It was some time before the two got out of the river, the sun now about halfway up to sky with the river current carrying the suds away. Eren saw both of their clothes and two cloths on a large rock.

He immediately grabbed one cloth and began to dry himself off with it and wrung it out in the river, all the dirt and soap getting carried away by the stream. He put on his clothes—a tan shirt with long brown pants and flats—before he stretched and yawned. Historia put on her clothes too—a white dress that reached her knees with brown cloth patches in it and flats—before she yawned too.

The two siblings stayed outside just listening to nature before they went inside and Historia went to prepare their breakfast and Eren threw firewood inside the chimney, lighting it with tissue that had alcohol in it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutting this chpter here because I can and I'm tired.
> 
> So! how's everyone liking the story so far?


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the omegas are restless when Grisha finally comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is 610 words and can be seen as a filler if you want or not. I apologize for that random time skip from last chapter since it left many people confused. Again, I apologize.
> 
> Also, you guys don't have to keep pointing out mistakes that I make. I was speed writing the first six chapters of the story in one day because of the amount of inspiration I had for the story. 
> 
> Warning: unedited chapter 4/18/17

The two omegas in the cabin moved around, never staying still.

Eren was cleaning everything like crazy while Historia was sewing cloth patches into their clothes. The omegas were obviously stressed out, however, the reason why would soon be revealed. This continued on for a hour and thirty minutes before they switched different tasks, Eren now washing their dirty clothes in the river while Historia cleaned the berries for lunch and dinner.

You must be thinking, 'Why are they moving so much?' Well, because Grisha still wasn't back yet and The Choosing would be in two days. They were moving and doing a lot of stuff to get rid of their anxiety about what happened to their father. They really didn't want to lose their only parent.

Historia was too engrossed in washing the berries by the river along side Eren to notice the clicking of hooves against the pavememt and when the smell of musk, rain, and dirt filled his nose. Eren snapped his head to the left to look at the direction of the cabin before getting up and jogging to it, around the side, and seeing their father on top of his brown spotted horse. His tanned rose colored lips lips spilt into a smile as he ran towards his father.

"Father! Ya' back!" Grisha chuckled at his son's excitement "O' course! I wouldn't leave ya' two alone to fend for yer' selves!" They each exchanged what they did over the past few days before Eren led Grisha's horse around the back to the stables of which there were two other horses.

The brunet ushered the horse inside its stall before shutting the stall gate close; the horse immediately lapping up its water as its friends greeted it. Looking to the right, he saw that Historia was gone and most likely inside the cabin so finished up with washing the laundry and hung it up on the line to dry.

Walking inside the cabin, he was greeted with Historia holding up a beautiful white and gold dress that seemed to be made of the finest of silk. He marched over and touched it, and he was right, it was so soft... "Eren" His father called. He turned is head to his father to see that the man had a small smile on his face. "'ere's yer dress. When you two are finished lookin' and touchin', try 'em on and come back out for me to see ya'" He explained as he handed him the dark green and white dress.

Historia marveled hers once again and exclaimed. "How were ye' able to get tuh dresses?! T' look like they cost at least 30 copper!" Grisha scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Don't ye' worry yer pretty little head about it. Just try them on and show me when ye' two are done." Clutching the dresses close, the two walked into their bedroom and began to take off their clothes. They both had a bit of trouble with them but managed.

When Historia put hers over her head and Eren pulled it down for her, the bottom part of the dress flared out a bit. Eren went behind her to tie the strings together and tightened it, also putting the necklace that had a cross pendant on her neck Historia then helped Eren get in his dress, puting on all the accessories before they both walked out.

Grisha's eyes widened as he caught sight of them both walking up to them and hugging them and whispering. "When the full moon rises, follow the Northern Star..." They were both heavily confused to what he said, they both already knew how to get to the town so what could be so different? If only they knew...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry people but Ao3 somehow isn't letting me put in pictures or links of the their dresses. 
> 
> You can either use your imagination or go to my Wattpad account to the story and same chapter to find the dresses.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Historia, and Levi go to The Choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seemed super fast paced in the chapters before. I read them over again and again and I realized that they were missing a lot of details and it was going fast paced and I'm also sorry for the lack of stage time for Levi. I'm not good with Levi's character since I don't feel comfortable writing him for some reason but I'm trying.  Anyway, enough of my rambling and enjoy his chapter

Today was the day.

The day that Levi, Historia, and Eren dreaded.

The Choosing.

It would take place starting this evening and would end at midnight, when the moon reached its highest peak.

Eren and Historia didn't want to go, fearing that they would get picked by the prince or some other random alpha if they left.

Levi didn't want to go because he knew he'd have to..persuade another buyer for a certain someone down in the dungeons.

Everything was so complicated..

~*~

A orange, red, and lilac haze settled over the sky; the birds cawing loudly as they made their way back to their nests and other animals went to their homes. Evening had arrived which meant that their time had come.

Historia and Eren got ready, putting on the dresses, shoes, everything they needed before they walked out into the living room where their father was sitting.

"I be feelin' like a damn omega prince that needs his knight to come and save his pansy arse..." Eren grumbled as the two walked down the hall.

Historia nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing. "Ay. I don't like this stupid feelin' I'm gettin' when wearin' this dress. Makes me fell helpless and frail like a little doll..."

Grisha sighed once he heard his children complaining, getting up and patting them both on the head once he reached them, the middle aged man then gave them both a paper before smiling.

"If ye' ever get picked at all by some snot nosed alpha pig, then hurry both yer' butts down to this rickety ol' cabin asap. I be havin' somethin' to show ye' both..." He said in his gravel like voice before stepping aside.

"'Member what I told ye' two and 'ave a good time while ye' can over there!" He said and waved as the two omegas left.

"Bye papa!" They said in union as they trudged all the way to town, making sure to take their hoods with them.

~*~

Levi was dressed for the evening, walking down the marble stairs and outside into the front yard where the carriage awaited him. It was just like when Hangi pulled that shit prank on him.

Erwin and mike were in the front, Hangi and Petra were on the sides while Erd, Gunther, and Auruo were in the back. These people were his most trusted guards and he didn't intend to stab them in the back anytime soon. Walking up to Erwin who stared straight ahead, Levi proclaimed.

"Take us into town, Erwin. We will be there in ten minutes due to my lazy ass uncle..." Erwin nodded to confirm that he heard Levi loud and clear. "Yes, Prince Levi. There will be no detours since we had Jean scout up ahead earlier."

Levi made no indication that he heard the blonde man and just opened the carriage door for him to climb inside.

He immediately reached for the cup of tea that was still hot, picking it up by the rim and drinking it slow. Ymir walked out and joined him side the carriage, greeting him with a nod and beginning to read a book.

It was two minutes before Kenny appeared and climbed inside the carriage as well, the cold man wasting no time to shout. "Get this carriage moving!"

And so, they made their way into town at a brisk pace, for Kenny was a fairly impatient man.

~*~

When the omega siblings reached the town, there was decorations everywhere. Paper lanterns were strung up as lamps and candles decorated the streets to give light. Streamers and other things were also hung up.

There were dancers in the streets as music and laughter filled the air; Vendors shouted out advertisements for their food and little trinkets to buy. For a place where alphas can pick omegas up like slaves, the atmosphere was bubbly.

The scent of food wafted into Historia's nose who immediately began to salivate at the delicious smell. She grabbed Eren's hand in excitement and dragged him down the street, letting her nose lead the way.

The small blonde omega led her brother through the crowd of people, apologizing when she bumped into someone on accident. She came to a stop in front of a stall that had something on a stick being roasted over a fire that danced in many directions.

The shop vendor greeted them with a toothy grin, his eyes closing in mirth. "Welcome young man and woman! How can tis' ol' man's service be of use to ya'?" Historia wasted no time in answering.

"We would like two of those-- things please!" "That will be one copper ma' lady." And that's where she deflated.

Eren looked at the man, sighed, and apologized. "Ma' sorry for the trouble my sis' has caused ya', but we don't have any money to spare..err, sir." The burly man scratched his head before leaning in and saying.

"Listen here aye? I'll let you two take two of my kabobs for free, but only if you promise to serve the food out when yer' done eatin'. How's that sound to ya' both? I would make sure that both of yer' pretty little dresses don't get dirty!" Eren thought about it as he looked at Historia. She seemed to really want that...kabob as she had a sad look on her face.

He was about to decline the burly man's offer when a person placed one copper down on the wooden surface. Eren turned to see a black haired beta with dark brown eyes and a soft smile. "I'll pay for you and your sister's food."

The man handed them both one kabob and Historia gleamed as she ate hers slowly, savoring each and every bite. The black haired beta giggled at Historia's face before gasping in shock.

"Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mina Carolina, a member of the royal guard! What are your names?" Thy both stopped eating to stare at Mina. She was a royal guard?!

"No wonder yer' english didn't have a accent..If yer' the member of the Royal guard, why would you pay for our food aye?" Eren said and questioned with his heterochromia eyes wide as Historia stared at the two.

Mina blinked before she smiled once again. "Well, I'm not like those other people who think they waste there money on the townsfolk. I like to help people a lot as you can tell! Now...your name's please?" Historia was still silent. "Oh! Sorry! My name be Eren Jaeger while this here is my sister, Historia Jaeger. Hope we can be friends!"

Mina giggled once again, the omega knew she could get along with these two fairly easily.

And that theory proved to be right as they conversed some more, talking about many things like their lives and such before they heard a shout of: "Kya~! It's the Prince! He's here!"

Hearing that shout, Mina beckoned the two to follow her as she led them all over to where many omegas and other people gathered alongside of the stone road, leaving enough space for a carriage to pass through.

~*~

{2 minutes later}

The carriage pulled onto a stone path that led right into the town. The black carriage with gold trimmings rode through the town as many people gawked at its beauty.

Halfway through the ride, Levi had gotten out and decided to ride his black horse, Xedi. Levi looked around him to look through the sea of squealing omegas. To him, they all sounded like dying pigs in need to be slaughtered.

He was about to roll his eyes in annoyance but did a double take on a specific omega. This one seemed to be a male one—the flat chest making it obvious—with fluffy brown disarrayed hair that went down to his neck.

He had a small nose and small plump lips. A feature that made the person so intriguing, eye catching even, was his eyes; one a gold and turquoise.

Immediately, a spark shocked through the prince who blanked. This electric shock wasn't of pain, instead of a foreign feeling that he remembered as happiness and something else.

It was a warm feeling, one that made the alpha's cold body heat up. Levi's voice rung out, a commanding alpha scent to appear. "Stop the carriage"

The vehicle stopped, causing both Eren and Historia to become curious as to what was happening. However, when they both noticed how Levi was staring at them so intently, they backed up.

Levi rose a eyebrow at this behavior, It was unusual for a omega to back up when they saw him; most being very enthusiastic to get all up in his business.

Apparently though, his eyebrow raise must have scared them even more since they immediately broke off running, and dear lord they were fast even inside of dresses.

Levi immediately barked out a order as his horse neighed and reared up; scaring the townsfolk around it. "Erwin, Hangi, Mike! Follow those two omegas!"

He shouted before his horse to broke off into a gallop along with the others; the horses hooves could be heard clicking against the stone road, following the omegas.

~*~

Ymir got out of the carriage to stare after them, Kenny looking at her with curiosity etched in his eyes. She looked back at the alpha "May I, your majesty?"

Kenny waved her off as he reached for some tea to sip. "I could care less of where you run off to.."

She immediately ran to where she saw some stables and grabbed a horse before whipping it to go off into a gallop as well, following her target. . . .

 

 

"Wow! I never expected for Levi to be so interested in a omega that he chased after one!" "Shut it four-eyes unless you want a blade shoved up your ass!" Levi yelled as they chased the omegas into the dead of night.

The guard just giggled. "No thank you, short stack!"

Levi swore that when they were back from this that he would kill Hangi nice and slow. Erwin looked over at Mike. "Mike. Can you smell them anywhere nearby?"

The alpha's keen noise began to sniff violently before he abruptly stopped. "Their scents keep going for another 2 kilometers before it abruptly stops. It's like they disappeared after that length..."

He said lowly but loud enough for them all to hear. Levi unintentionally growled before he sped his horse up, Xedi huffing and snorting in the process.

_'I **will** find you bright eyes...' _

He declared in his head as his eyes narrowed, the horses hooves pounding in the dirt.


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seemed super face paced in the chapters before. I read them over again and again and I realized that they were missing a lot of details and it was going fast paced and I'm also sorry for the lack of stage time for Levi. I'm not good with Levi's character since I don't feel comfortable writing him for some reason but I'm trying.  Anyway, enough of my rambling and enjoy his chapter
> 
> Edit: omg. I didn't realize that I posted the same chapter again. My bad guys.

**{before** **the** **chase** **happened}**

When Eren caught the prince's gaze, he immediately started to be wary for the man had a glint in his eyes as he gazed down at him.

It felt like everything slowed down as he gazed into the man's eyes. (so cliché..) but it wasn't from love like someone would think, it was because of this unknown fear that clouded his mind.

Every since Carla was taken away never to be seen again; something, a fear of sorts developed inside of Eren. What that fear was, it was a fear of alphas. They were powerful people that would put everything you loved and had down in a snap.

They were known as the top of the chain, the kings and queens of everything, titled by their dominance and anger. So it was no surprise that Eren had developed a fear of them as well as Historia; who really felt like she was being eyed down by a panther.

It didn't help either that his heart started to feel like a cold lava was being poured down into his stomach, his heart starting to beat fast as hell; yet he felt content. The metaphorical cold lava felt like bubbles popping in his stomach but it was healing every ache he had. It was weird to describe but that's what it felt like to Eren.

Next to him, Eren noticed that Historia had tensed and started to back up; they were both releasing this scent of fear making people look at them with concern and curiosity.  The Prince raised a eyebrow at there behavior, the male omega guessed, and something came over him.

He, as well as Historia, both turned heel and ran. They both heard a shout come from the Prince as the townsfolk screams and yells filled the air.

"Erwin, Hangi, Mike! Follow those two omegas!" A loud neigh was heard along with a stampede of hooves clicking against the ground along with shrieks of fear and surprise.

**{Present}**

Historia and Eren both dove into the forest, Historia tripping face first into mud while Eren dove under a branch before sliding down a hill.

Even though she spat the mud that got inside her mouth with distaste and hatred thriving inside her body, she, however, was glad for that since it dulled her shiny dress and appearance to blend in with the scenery.

She got up and kept on running, dodging past many holes and trees for a long time, ignoring her sore body and pounding head. After this continued on for a long time, the omega burst out the foliage, scaring little nocturnal critters to run away and hide.

Up ahead, she saw a deep river that she estimated would be deep enough to dive inside without cutting up her body. With zero hesitation, she canon balled inside the water and came up only moments later, gasping for breath as the strong current pulled her away from the village.

She was frantic for a minute before she calmed down, instead, opting to wait for a leverage to hang on to for Historia knew fighting the current would only tire herself out; her fathers' lessons ringing in her ears.

And apparently, the gods were listening as she saw a fallen over tree that happened to sink into the water when getting to the thick branches. Smacking into it, the blonde groaned a little in pain before climbing the branches and onto the truck wringing out the water from her ripped and dirty dress as well as her hair.

She sniffed the air but could only smell mildew, dirt, and other things you would smell in the forest; her scent had vanished for the time being. 'All is good right now but there was only one problem' she thought as she looked up into the night sky with stars dotted across it.

' _Eren ain't here...crud..'_ She thought sadly before walking over to a cave that was surprisingly dry and crawling inside, resting her sore body for now as she waited for her brother to find her.

**~*~**

Eren trudged along the grass as his hair and whole body dripped with water. He was tired, had cramps in his neck that just wouldn't leave, and he didn't know where Historia was. Another thing was that he was cold as fuck.

"Goddammit...!" He cursed quietly as possible while he walked along the riverbank. Eren hugged himself as he shivered softly, happy that his high body temperature came in handy because the dress wasn't doing anything to help him keep warm.

He had tried multiple times minutes ago to try and find Historia's scent but to his luck, there was nothing. The girl was either long gone or had jumped inside the water but got out and kept on running. Great. More walking. Eren continued to grumble and trudge in the grass and dirt when he found a cave that descended a bit in elevation level.

Climbing down carefully, at the bottom, he saw a figure with their back against the wall and their hands resting on their knees, their head ripped back. Eren creeped forward before roughy poking the person in their chest, their blue eyes snapping open to merely look at the brunet with a are-you-serious look.

"Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty!" He exclaimed in a fake happy voice as Historia continued staring.  The dirty blonde omega just sighed in exasperation. "You know... I really hate when ya' poke me in the bosom..."

Eren couldn't give two shits as he stood up again and offered a hand to Historia who took it and pulled herself up. "Well, get use to it ya' bub because we're stuck together...anyway. We have ta' get goin' or else papa will be angrier than a ragin' bull..." Historia stretched her limbs while groaning "Aye...so let's get going.."

**~*~**

When Levi and his guards reached river that Mike had pointed out, they looked around and had begun to walk up and down the river to look for the two. Hangi had rolled out a map and oil lamp to provide light when Mike returned.

The man came back with a unreadable face before Mike frowned while scratching his beard, thinking about something. "Those two obviously came here, I can still smell them; it's faint but still here. It keeps going downstream but then it just disappears. And I don't mean for only temporary, there scent just drops..."

The man was troubled that his nose couldn't smell the two omegas; a nice jab to his pride there. Hangi thought for a second before humming in thought.

"So, somewhere along the way, the two had jumped in the water and possibly got carried down stream or they got out at some point and ran off...When we find those two, I can't _wait_ to question them!"

Hangi smiled happily at the possibility but her happiness was cut off by Levi growling.

"I could care less about your fantasies, Shitty Glasses. Search up and down the river farther, leave no hiding spot unturned. I'll be going back to that pointless celebration for now but if you find something, send Petra since I'll tell her to go to you all." The Prince declared before mounting his horse  and riding off into the night.

Levi's eyes shined with a conviction to find the bi-colored eyed omega. He didn't know why, but he felt a electric shock go through his body when he looked into that omega's eyes; a connection felt like it was made. He didn't settle down at all when he made it back to The Choosing, even when omegas threw themselves at him like he was the finest of chocolate.

It didn't feel right... The royal guards all sat down to plan out everything before splitting up and looking around. Erwin wasted no time to tell them where to go.

"Hangi, Mike. You take downstream and search the riverbanks in a 1 mile radius. When Petra comes, we will search upstream and around the river banks in a mile radius as well." Mike and Hangi nodded to their commander.

Petra joined them about fifteen minutes later, greeting them with a nod before she too joined the search. Little did the royal guards know, the two omegas had already made it to their destination and a certain butler had been following them...

**~*~**

Grisha paced in a large circle outside, anxiety eating at his very soul for Eren and Historia hadn't shown up at all yet to the cabin. He had a sack full with only necessities like money, clothes, and food; the man already having a cloak that went down to his ankles to cover himself from the elements.

He was about to start biting his fingernails when he heard rustling from the foliage, only for the causes of his anxiety to come out. "Ya' finally decided to show yer' selves..."

He said in a playful tone and chuckled nervously. The two marched up to him. "Yeah, yeah, we almost got ya' to die from a heart attack...anyway, what is it you be needin' to show us?" Historia questioned.

"It be somethin' to help us go out of this town unnoticed. Get inside, there should be clothes waiting for ya'." Grisha urged them. The two went inside and came out moments later with dark traveling clothes on with two cloaks similar to Grisha's as well.

They also had sacks on there shoulders just like him. "Now listen 'ere. I want ya' both to stick close since I don't want you two gettin' lost aye? Now come, we have to be gettin' out of here..." He partially warned before turning on his heel and going to the stables around back.

He got out three horses, a brown one—Kiwi—, tan one—Max—, and black one—Void— before mounting Void. Historia got on Kiwi while Eren got on Max before they all trotted away from the cabin, leaving memories and everything else behind.

 


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry, but before you read this one, would it be okay if I asked you guys a favor? 
> 
> Yes?
> 
> Okay. Can you all read chapter 6 please? I didn't realize that I had posted the same chapter because I was so tired that day, but I fixed it! Trust me though, if you don't read it, you will be so confused since you missed like 1000 words of plot.

Levi sat down in the plush chair that was next to the throne where Kenny sat. He sighed in aggravation before moving his head to rest on his hand, tired of almost everything.

Two nights ago, Levi had found his chosen mate but at the same time, he had lost him. Not only that, but Ymir hadn't returned when she apparently went after the two omegas as well. The alpha prince wouldn't put it past his uncle either that the man killed the aggressive beta, so there was that.

Anyway, what made him so mad was the fact that his most trusted and skilled guards couldn't find the two omegas. They had searched high and low and also expanded the search area for them by miles but still, the search was fruitless.

Another reason for his anger was the imbecile that was in front of them and currently pleading for....something.

Levi had long since stopped listening to the pig. The man was being charged for the murder and battery of his wife as well as his unborn and now dead child.

"Please spare me your highness! I swear it wasn't me who--!" Kenny waved the man and the guards holding him down away, the man screaming to be freed. "Set up his hanging to be at noon. Keep him in the dungeon until then..."

The man sighed as the grand doors closed with a shut, the man's screams echoing down the hall but being muffled by the door which Levi was secretly grateful for.

Kenny sighed, tired of how people below him thought they could plead for their lives with him. "People really are stupid. I don't even know how Jackson was able to be king when he was still alive!"

Levi's eyes drifted to his uncle who was now swirling something around in his goblet. "Then get off the damn throne and let me, who is the real king and next in line, lead these people." He mumbles but loud enough for Kenny's old ears to hear who immediately glared at his nephew; releasing a challenged and aggravated scent that a alpha would.

"What was that you spoiled brat? I should kick your ass to the curb and leave you to rot outside..." Levi was about to retort but was interrupted by a slam of the two large double doors, a frantic Hange crashing in.

Kenny immediately straighten as well as Levi before he addressed the Major/guard. "What is it, Major Hange?" Hange tried to catch her breath before speaking to the king and prince.

"Your Highness and Prince. I believe we found a lead on both omegas!"

Levi swore he never mounted a horse so fast in his life.

**~*~**

Hange and Levi's horses trotted through the forest, going at a leisurely pace which was surprising given the situation at hand. Levi had been wondering about something for the past few minutes before finally turning to the Major/guard next to him.

"Oi, shit glasses...aren't you in charge of the archives which has information on every villager? So you should know who those brat omegas are..." She didn't miss a beat before answering "Oh I do. I even sent Moblit to go to where they lived a few days ago!"

She felt a arrow of wind fly past her face before looking to the side to see a hunting knife embedded deep inside the poor tree.

There was a growing deadly aura behind her as well as she turned to face the angry prince. "Of ALL the times you pulled this type of shit Hange...when I finally found my forsaken mate, you pull this shit?!"

She jumped as her horse was frightened; the equine moving back from the angry midget man on a horse who really couldn't give two shits if it's master blew a fuse.

Levi was _furious_ , they had wasted valuable time gathering the personal information on the omegas to hopefully get a lead on them while shitty glasses had it all the whole damn time?!

She wasn't gonna live to see old age... A loud crash and a scream was heard before it became eerily silent; the birds in trees having flown away from all the noise.

**~*~**

Reaching a rickety, old looking cabin, the two dismounted and walked up to Gnther who was standing outside. The man had been speaking with a fellow soldier before sending him off when he saw Levi and Hange come close.

He greeted them both with a salute and nod; them returning it before he began to speak. "Once Hange had told us of this place, we came as quickly as we could. We searched the perimeter once we got here but we could've only found three missing horses and the cabin had seemingly been ransacked of food, clothing, and other necessities like medical."

Levi glared heavily at Hange who had a huge bruise in the side of her head as well as a black eye. Maybe if they had gotten here sooner, they would have caught them... Putting that aside, he shifted his narrow eyed gaze to Gunther

. "What else were you able to find?" It wasn't phrased as a question but still. Gunther cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Well, there wasn't much else left to find; only two dirty dresses that were found on the floor in the cabin. Anything else was either washed away by rain or never moved out of place. We even had Mike take a sniff around the place; there scents had been washed away before he could get a strong lead." Levi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "A strong lead?"

Gunther nodded.

"Yes sir. He had said there was a faint scent of three people—a small family— that was traveling to the east but after a while, it ends right before a narrow passageway." The raven haired alpha prince thought of something that he was certain would lead them closer.

"...What did this passageway look like.." Gunther didn't hesitate to give him the details of it before he speed walked to his horse, jumping on before riding away; ignoring Hangi's shouts to wait.

**~*~**

He reached his destination, slowing his horse to a stop before dismounting her once again and patting her snout which earned him a snort. Walking to the passageway, he crouched down on his heels; taking a close look at the ground.

Overhead was a large slanted rock as well as trees with thick leaves so it provided a stable coverage from the rain for travelers. The hole, that was inside the stone wall to his left, was also a suitable place since it was elevated from the ground and there was a vertical rock across from it that both held the slanted rock up and protected them from the rain.

Walking inside the cave, Levi looked around. He saw stone, leaves, and dirt as well as other things in the forest, but he could also smell something. It was the scent of vanilla, coconut, and salt mixed together.

It had a exotic vibe coming from it as Levi inhaled. It was the smell of his long lost mate. Since Levi knew he was getting closer, he hoped onto his horse and rode off, his horse letting out a loud neigh before taking off.

**~*~**

When Levi thought he found them, he had lost them. As the raven man slowed to a stop on his black horse, he looked around everywhere. He was in the middle of a town that was east of Central Rose, another district so to say.

All around him were town folk moving everywhere, buying things and taking care of their lives in general. Shop vendors shouted out advertisements for the trinkets and food, children played in the streets; it was a feeling almost of serenity but Levi didn't like it.

There were too many sweaty and dirty people jumbled together, to many puke evoking scents that made the prince wanna jump off a cliff into multiple spikes.

It was so. Damn. Dirty.

Feeling his face morph into a scowl, more than it already was, he dismounted his horse, tied her to a tree, and looked around. Anyone who saw his face or felt his aura, gave him a wide range of space;  it daring to upset the already pissed off alpha.

Levi really didn't give two fucks what people were doing, actually happy that they knew to fuck off. The short alpha spotted a little girl that was about five, having red hair that was tied into pigtails and had green eyes; almost looking like a replica of his mates'....

Walking up to the girl who was playing in a pond, he quickly bent down and looked at the girl who curiously tilted her head at him.

Levi wasted no time to speak. "Do you know a tall brat with one gold eye and one green eye that's pretty like yours?" The little girl was silent before she began to giggle uncontrollably. "O-oh! Ya' mean Eren onii-san!" She grinned. Levi lifted up a eyebrow and slightly tilted his head in response. "Onii-san...?" She nodded with smiling.

"Uh-huh! He's a worker at the new orphanage that I stay in! But he isn't here since he went somewhere with his family but he said he will come back." Levi was there in that position for a two more seconds before he got up. The little girl turned to keep playing in the pond while he left. He knew who ran that orphanage too...

_'So Eren is his name...'_

He thought as he made his way to the orphanage.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi seems to be annoyed at everything, yet he's so close to finding his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for me taking such a long time to update, things have been a bit crazy these past few weeks. 
> 
> I apologize for typos since I barely have time to go over them twice, so yeah. Sorry for typos. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

Frieda looked at the short alpha in front of her, raising a eyebrow before giggling. Levi was annoyed but kept the scent at bay, simply asking a aggravated what.

"What is it?" The black haired beta woman regained her composure before answering "There is no..Eren here, Isabel must have told you about this brown haired omega with mismatched eyes right?"

Levi nodded to confirm her suspicions which allowed Frieda to sigh. "You see, Isabel is a child that sees things every day 24/7 your highness,...so I'm afraid that what that girl told you was just a figment of imagination.."

She told him with a soft smile but Levi wasn't having any of her bullshit.

"Listen, I don't know what goes through that kid's head but one thing I know is that who she claims to have saw is matching someone's description down to the nail. So please, if you know anyone who looks like that, just tell me."

Frieda actually was taken aback by the prince's attitude. To have a alpha this desperate for a simple omega was hard to come by since omegas were used as cum dumpsters or some other disgusting thing these days. "I--..I'm sorry ,your highness, but I speak the truth, I don't know about a person named Eren and I am also sorry for immediately thinking this person was not real."

Levi internally yelled in frustration, punching the bridge of his nose in annoyance with this wild goose chase.

Seeing this, Frieda thought up a solution quickly. "Ah! But since Isabel had claimed she saw your Eren, your best bet would be to go to her and ask where he went off to and how she saw him. Even though that girl is a bit crazy, she has excellent memory for things like this."

Levi thought about her solution to his problem before nodding. "Thank you." He thanked her before walking out the orphanage with Frieda waving goodbye. Walking through the crowd of peasants to find Isabel, he pushed through and scowled once again at how everyone was so dirty.

He finally found the girl but this time she was up in a tree humming a song softly as she kicked her legs.

The surroundings were serene; inside the flushed forest that had sunlight struggling but managing to break through to reach the dirt floor. Little animals scattered, a rabbit stopping to sniff the air before hopping along as the grass swayed at the soft wind.

It was too damn peaceful to match Levi's attitude.

The girl's whole demeanor seemed to brighten when she saw Levi coming closer, climbing down fast and obliviously hugging his leg. "Hello Aniki! Did you find your princess?" Levi blinked at her. "My what?"

The red head girl just kept on smiling, showing a gap where a tooth should have been. "Your princess! (hint, hint) Since you are a prince, you are looking for your princess right? So did you find him?" She giggled a little while saying this, seemingly happy without a care in this cruel world.

Levi sighed, while crouching down and patting her head. "Sadly, I didn't. But your caretaker told me to ask you how you found out about Eren and where he went." He droned.

The girl faltered at he first part but then perked up again. "Yup! It was last night when I saw him outside my window! He was sitting down with a yellow kitty in his arms, there was this white thing wrapped around it's eyes looking really hurt and he was doing something to it.

I got up really quiet so Mrs. Frieda wouldn't hear and snuck out! I was trying to be quiet but he heard me anyway. He told me his name was Eren and I told him mine and then I told him he had some really pretty eyes and that he had one like mine and--!" Levi clamped a hand over her mouth with a vein popping on his forehead.

This kid could talk as much as Hange when you wanted to hear about her experiments... "Yeah, that's great and all kid but where did he go?" Isabel licked his hand to which Levi grimaced and wiped it off with a handkerchief and threw it away, there was no way he was getting slobber all over himself! "After he kissed me on the forehead, ( **hint,hin** t) he told me he was leaving to go to a place called mi--...micas? No, it was--"

Levi was tired of everything

"Mitras?" "Yeah that place!" Nodding, Levi stood up straight only to feel a tugging at his clothing. Snapping his eyes downward, he saw a fidgety Isabel looking up at him.

"....Aniki, you never told me your name and will you come back to visit me? Even though you're a bit mean, I had fun today! So, will you come back with Eren? **(HINT HINT** ) The red head omega questioned him. Levi lifted a eyebrow before saying "My name is Levi Ackerman, the next in line for the throne and why not?"

Which had her eyes sparkling and whole body jumping for joy. Having returned to his horse long ago and stopping only to buy a cloak, sack, and food along with water, Levi continued his journey to find his omega.

Over in the district called Mitras, there seemed to be trouble stirring though...

**~*~**

"Let _go_ of me you _brute_!" A woman cried out as these three alphas surrounded her.

Her pheromones were getting everywhere and her scent reeked of heat the small family noticed as they subtly looked at what was happening in the middle of the street while seating down on a stone bench.

Everyone just bypassed her and the alphas, seemingly increasing there paces to get home or wherever they needed to be as the young, foolish woman was forcibly pulled in a alleyway.

Eren, Historia, and Grisha had learned upon arrival that Mitras was not a place where omegas could roam freely without discomfort. The guards that had been blocking the gates to Mitras had sniffed Eren and Historia to which they felt their personal space was broken beyond repair.

Their excuses were to, 'smell any contraband on them' but the family knew it was a lie. The two omegas thanked their father though for covering their omegas scents with a rare plant, god knows what would have happened if he hadn't done that.

Even when they had transferred over to the Kingdom of Rose when Maria became overran by bandits, the guards had done things that would have landed them in the dungeons.

But, it seemed that over here, the treatment was worse for no one batted a eyelash at the woman's screams of help and pleasure as she was raped in her heat.

Anyway, Grisha had told them only minutes ago that they will be moving forward to Kingdom Daquaine for the next week or so, so until then, they would continue to lie low like this.

Historia's keen ears picked up the sound of a horse's hooves clicking and clocking on the ground in a rhythm; a scent invading her nose almost by force as she looked up to see someone beautiful past by.

The tall, slender beta woman had olive skin that adorned some scars, a face that had intimidating gold eyes with freckles dotting her cheeks.

Her lips were thin and nose was of average, but what attracted Historia to her was her scent. And did she love it a lot. The scent was of iron, ink, and fire, making her believe that the woman passing by was a blacksmith of sorts.

She watched in silence as the woman on the horse left, seemingly looking for someone of importance. She stared off to where the woman disappeared but was snapped out of it by Eren snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Hey.... You doin' okay?" He said softly as people passed by them, minding their own business.

Historia was quiet before answering him, blinking a bit fast while looking down at the ground. "Aye....Eren? Do you sometimes get the feelin' that we are missin' somethin' in our lives? As if, we ain't completely ourselves?"

She asked which confused Eren greatly, why would she ask that? He thought as he pet the small blond cat that had a wrap around it's eyes. Eren had been playing with the cat as it batted at his hands which had him smiling a little.

Grisha surveyed his family's surroundings, making sure that many alphas that began to stray closer got a warning glare to back up or else to which they snarled but went off.

Alphas in the streets were known as pickpocketers or thieves, using their strength and dominance to get what they want which sometimes included people so Grisha didn't take any chances.

He almost didn't even notice when the freckled, intimidating woman came back around but on foot, watching her from a far; more specifically, the petite blonde omega.

He stared at the woman before narrowing his eyes in confusion for she just vanished into the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, and sorry for my aggression on the hints but, didn't anyone understand what I was hinting at? Comment down below if you did and what you think it is! 0^0


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir is sassing the prince to a whole new level and Levi is even closer to his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for how long this took me to publish. To be honest, I forgot about Ao3 since over on Wattpad, things are more active and I receive more comments and votes. 
> 
> I've also been dealing with depression and my pets almost dying (my pets are a life line for me. I was crying when I thought one was about to die) so again. I'm sorry for not uploading. 
> 
> But here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Traveling through Mitras was hell in Levi's cases.

There were shitty people everywhere, prostitutes trying to grab your attention in broad daylight, alphas giving no fucks if anyone was watching and grabbing omegas to fuck them in a alleyway.

It couldn't get worse. Oh but sweet bamboo on a naked leprechaun, it did from someone's stupidity. He had been walking with the cloak surrounding his figure so that no one would find out he was of royalty; but apparently, he still attracted some eyes.

He didn't know what was wrong, getting annoyed as people continued to stare at him to which he didn't show his annoyance at all.

' _Tch! Can't shitty people mind their shitty business?!'_ It wouldn't be the best decision to act out in public when his mate might be here and he accidentally scared him away.

So, he continued forward. Walking and keeping a eye out was not difficult for Levi, having been trained to be observant for any assassins or criminals that would like to cause harm but apparently, some idiot was not ready for that.

The person, sorry, women had ran into him causing him to take a step back only to look down and say a bit too loudly, "Prince Levi?"

Staring, well, more like glaring at Ymir who didn't have a ounce of regret in her body or face, he grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly into a alleyway, away from people who had begun to murmur about a prince being here in the town.

Snapping his head to stare at the beta in front of him, he snarled lowly. "Ymir, you are looking for a death wish if you wish to give away my identity like that.."

The beta put her hands up in mock surrender, backing up with a grin on her face. "Sure, your highness.."

It was quiet between them, the ruckus of people shouting and fighting people for information and other things being the only noise. Levi was actually the one who spoke first. "So, why are you here. Did Hange send you after me. Is this where you have been for the past three days.."

These questions weren't phrased as questions, more like statements that a mother would say when she knew exactly what you were doing.

Ymir cocked a hip and sassily replied to him. "No you short fuck. First of all, that ain't your business, second of all, I would never let that crazy woman boss me around, and third of all, no. I move around"

Levi was getting fed up with the butler but whatever, she was always like this since she joined the castle staff.

Some had even whipped out some weapons with bad intentions obviously which Levi and Ymir should have noticed first but instead; they noticed something else. There were three people over to the right of the alleyway that were walking past the opening, slowly but rigidly.

They were trying to blend in but at the same time, were subtly stopping to check there surroundings to move on, using the fast moving crowd it seemed as a excuse for them stopping every few seconds. Levi narrowed his eyes at the strange sight.

"Oi..."

Looks like Ymir noticed that strange behavior too, especially when two alphas tried to get closer to the trio.

The tallest one there had brung the two small people closer and growled but no threatening scents were released, which led Levi to reveal that the man was a beta.

Levi also noticed that one of them was holding a blond cat with wraps around it's head.

' _He was sitting down with a yellow kitty in his arms, there was this white thing wrapped around it's eyes looking really hurt..'_ A flashback to Isabel's words was all Levi needed to be sure of, his eyes hardening with new found motivation to catch his brat omega.

Looking at Ymir who looked back down at him with her intimidating eyes, they both slowly stalked to the right opening of the alleyway and joined into the crowd without anyone noticing, making sure to keep their heads down just like everyone else while following the family.

The suspicious people stuck close to the walls, looking around them every once in while. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the family was being cautious but about what...

' _Wait, maybe_..' Levi started to think but his suspicion was proved right when someone shouted.

"Prince Levi from Kingdom Rose is 'ere!" That caused the family to break out into a run, turning into the alleyway which had the two bolting after them.

 _'I told you that I would find you bright eyes..'_ He said as he turned into the alleyway, sliding a little from the mud on the ground and sprinting after them with Ymir hot on his heels.


	12. Chapter 10

Eren didn't dare turn and look around when he heard the sound of footsteps stomping against the ground, he could smell someone but a gut feeling told him that there was two people even though there were signs saying only one was there.He held the confused and distressed cat against his chest, letting a putt of sorts rumble through his chest to calm the poor thing down.Eren was panicking on the inside, sweating bullets as he angled his head to be able to look behind him to see a intimidating woman only a few feet away and decreasing the space between them.

He immediately took a hard left, trying his hardest to loose the beta woman as he panted and ignored the burning in his legs.The brunet took many turns and even slid on the ground once to avoid a wooden hangover that had fallen. But he did this all the while following Grisha and Historia.

"Eren!"

Came a loud shout. The brunet snapped his head to see Grisha looking at him from behind a wall with panicked eyes. He was fairly confused before he felt something thick wrap around his ankle as he was pulled up quickly with a yell, "What the hell?!" Looking around like crazy with a shaking cat digging it's claws into his arm, he snapped his eyes up to a cackling woman who came closer to Eren.On close expection, he realized that this woman was the one who had pulled him since she was holding a whip of sorts that was currently connected to his irritated ankle. Eren glared at her with a large amount of hate from upside down, he didn't like royal guards obviously but apparently the crazy woman didn't understand that; beginning to get close to him while still laughing.

"Oh dear! I can see why Levi was in hurry to find this cutie~ oh my god! I must take a few blood samples later!",she rambled but it was cut off by a deep voice that reminded Eren of dark melted chocolate, so smooth...

"Like hell you're touching what is mine with your dirty as fuck hands, shitty glasses..", a raven growled as he descended from now where—probably the heavens but whatever—...

'Shitty glasses', pouted in a poor attempt to make Levi rethink over it.

"Pwease your highness! I pwomise it will only hurt a tiny bit?"

"A tiny bit she says...", the prince muttered with a sigh of exasperation as he watched Hange try again. "Hange. You won't be going anywhere near my brat or else you want your hands chopped off." He stated with a none joking tone. He had had enough bull to deal with the wild goose chase this brat sent them on who so happened to get feisty.

"I ain't no brat ya pompous prick! My name is Eren Jaeger, shorty..", A brow twitched yet his heart fluttered at the sass, Levi officially hated feelings now..

"What did you say to me?", Eren smirked at his anger, holding his eyes with mischievousness shining in them.

"You heard me you sad excuse of a alpha, I called you a damn. Shorty." It was quiet as everyone watched in silence. Levi drifted toward the rope that was Hange's whip while taking out a hunting dagger before slicing down quickly, cutting the rope. This had the woman screaming in over exaggerated anguish but Levi couldn't care less as he walked over the ledge of the building he stood on, falling into a crouch before walking over to a groaning Eren.

"What to repeat that, brat?", The brunet omega laughed quietly before speaking a bit loud.

"I called ya' a damn shorty! And don't you think for one second I would be submissive to you just because yer' a alpha blood and royalty..!", Levi looked at the omega with feigned disinterest before crouching down next to the boy's hair and roughly grabbing it. Eren let out a yelp as Levi pulled him up but it was off by his lips being smashed against Levi's. Above on the rooftops with their 3DMG, Petra and Hange had a nosebleed while fawning heavily over this BL while the others turned away respectively. After a while of fighting, Eren finally got tired and stopped with Levi disconnecting their lips with a string of saliva following. Levi finally changed his facial expression, a smirk, at the 17 year old's flushed face before talking.

"You say that yet you became like this..s--"

"Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt you but this is fairly important.."

A panting soldier interrupted him while emitting a apologetic aura as the beta smiled sheepishly. Levi glared heavily at the young man who began to shake in his boots, voice full on anger.

"What is it that is so important you had to interrupt me?!", The man swallowed a bit, sweat dripping down his black shoulder length hair and face.

"Well, there is two things, your highness. One being at the castle and two, we captured the other omega but the father got away...!"

He informed he prince while two other soldiers came up with a kicking blonde who glared at everyone with a painful death promised. Levi tched in annoyance before calling out. "Oi, Eld and Gunther. Take these two omegas and put them in the cart. I'll be back later.."

He said before taking off with only the sound of 3DMG in his wake as Eren stared off to where he went with a unknown emotion in them.


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas are brought to the castle after such a wild goose chase has ended. Now, Eren deals with Prince Levi's antics and his own problems.

Being thrown inside a carriage was not on Eren and Historia's to-do list.Well, they were carefully placed inside the carriage to be honest. The male omega grumbled random things ranging from, 'damn midget' or 'crazy bitch'.Eren did all of this while Historia was quiet as she listened to what was happening outside. People were walking around, giving orders, and she could hear some horses snorting and crunching on somethings. The blonde omega turned her head to look outside the window, looking at the setting horizon with a blank stare, thinking of what they had said earlier.

_'The father has disappeared your highness!'_

And here she thought that man actually loved them as his kids...

The only sounds inside the carriage was Eren's mumbling and their breathing; the setting sun casting a orange haze inside the equipage, birds flying through the sky overhead.After a while, Eren had quieted down to rest his head on his head; dozing off with his eyes fluttering open every once in a while. The brunet's eyes snapped open when the door was ripped open, showing a giggling Hange looking at them. A light was on her glasses, making her intentions seem ten times more bad with the creepy aura she casted. The two spooked teens stared at the beta woman in surprise and slight fear, the scent coming off them for someone to bump her out the way. Releasing a cry in surprise, Hange crashed into a hay bale off to the side and Petra stood where the scientist/guard once stood with a smile on her face.

The alpha woman had smelled the omegas distress and saw how Hange was just standing there all creepy so she intervened. "Hello there. You must be Eren and Historia Jaeger! My name is Petra Ral and I'm sorry for Hange being a creep"

She said with a lovely smile to which Eren and Historia nodded and waved her off.

"N-no..it's fine. We might tis well get us tuh this..."

Petra's smiled was toned down a notch as she nodded.

"Correct, you ar-"

"Everyone, get on your respective horses and carriages! We are leaving in only a few moments!"

A deep, commanding voice rung out. In mere seconds, people began to jog to the carriages and horses, mounting them and going Inside. Petra looked side to side before quickly going inside the carriage where Historia and Eren were, pulling Hange in before slamming the door shut. She sighed before continuing when she felt the vehicle move, "Like I was saying before, you are correct about that. You most likely have both figured out that you will in the castle for the rest of your life, don't worry though, you would still be able to visit family!"

She added in when she saw their faces fill with sadness and anger. Eren shook his head.

"We don' want t' here 'bout how we have tuh be bound to one place for a long, long time.."

And it was true. Omegas did not like being a one unknown place for long, wanting to be surrounded in the feeling of warmth, security; _home_. That castle would not be home. Especially with Lord Kenny...

After that it was silent, even Hange quieting down when she saw their discomfort. The ride to Central Rose and the castle was silent, the guess occasionally asking if the omegas wanted food or blankets, both to be declined.

 

 

It was the next day with a soft breeze blowing and the sun peeking out from the horizon, did they stop. Historia and Eren were both moved from the position of laying on each other, Historia falling to the ground and groaning immediately for she fell on her funny bone. Eren slapped the guards hands away from his sister and helped her up, cradling the kitten to his chest and kicking the door open. He was met with a grand sight, but would never admit that. The castle was a classy shade of ivory with gold engravings over the walls, some towers stretching high into the sky as guards patrolled the area. Speaking of guards, a group of three snapped their heads into the direction of the slam, getting their swords and guns aimed at Eren but stopped when they heard a loud angry voice.

"What are you fucks doing?! Aiming at my omega, I should send you to the dungeons.."

The guards snapped up straight and shook in their boots, slamming their right fist against their chest where their hearts were in salute to the prince. The head guard began to apologize profusely, saying they would carry out any punishment Levi had in mind.

"...no punishment will be delivered but if this behavior is shown again, consequences will be delivered. Get out from my sight..."

He all but growled, he guards quickly walking away to a different location to survey and hide. Levi growled in approval for he was able to protect his mate. However, this was short lived when he heard a voice say their opinion, anger barely being covered.

"I am no helpless, little lad omega. Don't think for a second that I will bend over for ya' like a little bitch..!", It had been a long time since Eren cursed, his mother being the main reason, but he felt that she would understand if she was in his shoes. Levi suppressed a bark bubbling in his throat, it would have been expected for the omega to act like that when he hunted him down. Instead though, he smirked, the raven would like this game a lot.

"Tch, feisty brat...Petra."

"Yes sir!"

The woman saluted when she got out the carriage, Hange carrying a fighting Historia out by force.

"Show the blonde omega to her room. Show this bright eyed, brat to mine. Immediately."

He instructed. Petra wasted no time to grab the omegas and run inside the castle, avoiding Kenny like the plague.

~*~

So, that is how Eren ended up inside the prince's room, snooping around and just being nosy. He had already viewed outside from the window, looked in the closet, under the bed inside drawers, and moved shit around. The only thing he needed to look inside of now was the black box he was holding. It was relatively small, being the size of both his hands put together. Eren was having trouble though, he had tried to get in multiple times already, but nothing worked, so he came to the conclusion that it was glued shut.

 

So, he tried to burn it but it was like the fire was scared of it, moving away from it even though Eren put the box directly in the flame. Nothing, not a single burn or scratch. In anger, Eren then proceeded to throw it at the door, only for him to not hear the thud he expected, instead, hearing this tutting sound as if a mother scolded her child, waving her finger side to side.

"Naughty, naughty omega....snooping around without permission."

A light pink haze settled over Eren's cheeks in embarrassment, he hmpfed like a girl angry at her boyfriend.

"So! Would are you gonna do about it?!"

Levi was quiet until Eren realized he wasn't there anymore. He looked around, fear slowly creeping up on him until he felt a small bite to his neck.

 

The brunet gasped before clutching his neck, whipping around but nothing was there. The room all of a sudden seemed to darken considerably, fog surrounding him. Eren felt cold inside and out, fear and anxiety settling in his gut. It felt like someone had dropped ice inside his body, he was frozen in place, feeling like a beast was watching him. Eyes began to appear in the dark space that was once the prince's room, a variety of eyes staring into his soul. He heard taunts of many kinds; a woman's voice being the loudest.

"Why didn't you save me, Eren..?"

The omega in question perked up, snapping his head in different directions; he could hear his mother.

"Mama!"

"Why didn't you find me before it was too late..?"

He was confused, why would she say that? She told him to stay in the cabin with Historia and papa.

"Mama..?"

"It hurts now..and.."

"What hurts? Mama?!"

"It's all your fault!"

A scream that had multiple voices and sounded demonic resounded around him, the omega covering his ears as tears trickled down his tan cheeks. He looked for any way out of this damned nightmare, feeling exposed as the eyes stared at him, the screaming never stopping. He saw the large bed with a black, grey, and white color scheme, stumbling over to it and going under the covers.

"Alpha...alpha.."

Eren chanted to no one in particular. His chant for unconscious help kept on going and going until he felt a warm, strong body against his, his head laying on something both hard and soft. Behind his eyelids, he could see slight and opening them, he saw who he was looking for.

Alpha.... _Levi...!._

The brunet omega calmed down, throwing his arms around Levi's frame, his shaking subsiding to only a few twitches every now and then. Eren felt a hand stroke his brown chocolate locks, calming down even more at the croon that erupted from Levi's chest. It was quiet in the room save for the muffled squawks of birds outside, the branches from trees tapping against the large window from a breeze, the sun shining high in the sky. You could describe the scene as serene, a normal alpha calming down his mate. After what felt like hours, Eren pulled back and unconsciously smelled his mate. The short alpha smelt like new books mixed with rose scent. It was a unusual alpha scent, Eren didn't know if could even be called a alpha smell, but it was a break from the smell of blood, sweat, and other things Alphas seemed to love to be around. He heard a growl of approval from above, looking into mercury eyes mixed with a smudge of ice blue, Eren subconsciously thought he would love to wake up to those eyes watching him, keeping him safe.

"Are you calm now, _mon cheri_ *?"

 

Nodding and not caring how he even understood those..words, Eren confirmed that yes, he was okay, "Ma' fine.." Mumbled into the alpha's chest, feeling sleep settle in his bones. Eren had, had ((not a typo)) a long day after all. Levi once again cradled the now calm omega, only backing up when he heard small snores and felt that his mate's heart beat went slow and relaxed. The 20 year old carefully stood up from bed, not waking Eren up even when he left. He missed when Eren snuggled into the warm patch of silky cloth.The raven marched down the halls, waking to a wooden door with a latch on it before opening it with a key he took out from his pocket. Grabbing a lantern already lit, he walked down the cold, unforgiving cement stairs, deeper into the dungeons.

He finally reached the bottom with a small tap of his feet, already feeling the cold draft inside the cruel place that he wished who he was seeing was not here. The cell he was walking toward had a woman who he called a Mother, someone who he could took to about the most personal things since he was of nine years old. Levi stopped in front of the cell, bringing the lantern closer to the ice cold bars so he could get a clear look at the woman. The raven saw that she was a bit skinner and bruised around where the chains held her down, her once neat and kept chocolate brown hair now a disarray of knots and curls.

The chains clinked together as the middle aged omega woman shifted into a sitting position from her position on the floor, looking up at the source of light with bleary golden eyes that seemed to cast a soft glow in the dark cell. When she saw it was only Levi, she gave him a motherly smile with her eyes crinkling in mirth,

glad to see a familiar face.

Levi gave a small smile to her in return, glad to see his 'mother' again.

"Hello, Carla"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon cheri means either my love or my honey in French.
> 
> Did you like the chapter?


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Carla and Levi talk to each other while will learn some new things, Mikasa shows up but for a little bit, our favorite two people get to know each other a little, and Eren and Levi go to Mama Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, one, I'm really happy about the positive feedback I'm getting from you all! Your comments and little hearts keep me going since it tells me people are reading this and liking it!
> 
> Makes me happy :3
> 
> Second, I'd like to say that you guys can talk to me on Tumblr! My tumblr is called MlitaryKrackers34 for anyone wondering. It should have this weird dog as my icon. I'd like to hear you feedback on there!

People would think they talked like old friends, asking how the other was doing and laughing with each other when a joke was told, that was how Levi and Karla were right now.

"How have you been, Carla? I'm sorry I haven't visited for so long."

Came Levi's words as he looked at the woman with concern in his silver eyes that he would only show to two people of importance to him. Carla shifted, getting into a more comfy position once again.

"Oh dear, don't worry about it--I've been fine! T' guards haven't touched me in three weeks."

She told him with a small smile gracing her dirty face. Levi didn't show the anger yet relief that filled his being, not wanting to scare the omega mother.

"Well, that is a good thing. Finally, something to bless your body."

Levi mumbled at the end with the brunette laughing a bit, her eyes crinkling with mirth. There was now a comfortable silence which the raven gladly interrupted.

"...Carla..Do you have a son by any chance..?"

"Yes, I do actually. 'Twas the sweetest but sometimes stubborn little omega that I loved with all my heart! I felt so bad for leaving him; had the most gorgeous eyes me had ever seen..."

The womans' villager accent became apparent the more she was speaking but Levi didn't mind all that much. He got to thinking, even though birthdays weren't his thing—they were more of Hanges', Levi wanted to give her something to be happy about for once in this bad life.

"I see..Carla, how would you feel if--"

A loud, creak of a door resounded upstairs, the tapping of boots coming down stairs becoming evident by the second. Levi turned to Carla who was looking in the direction of the sound.

"Carla. I will tell you what I had to say later when I get the chance."

The mother turned to look at Levi with a eyebrow raised but it dropped before she smiled at him and nodded, moving so that it looked like she was sleeping on the cold, unforgiving floor.

Finally, the guards that should have been guarding the door of her cell showed up chuckling before one of them caught sight of the prince who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face unreadable.

They scrambled to salute the prince who couldn't give a damn, sweat running down their heads as they shook in place.

"P-p-pr-prince Levi, Sir! We were just doing a favor for M-Major Hange!"

"Y-yes sir! We were not doing anything b-bad!"

Levi didn't spare them one glance as it was quiet, save for the heavy breathing of the guards and cackling of the torches on the walls. It was another few moments before Levi huffed quietly, directing his signature glare to the guards who seemed to piss their pants.

"I couldn't give two shits where you were. Though, the fact that you left and you both are acting so suspicious makes me want to tell uncle..."

It was a threat for Kenny and specifically said for these two to guard Carlas' cell at all times, even to the extent to tell them to bring their food and a bucket so they could do whatever they wanted but in front of her, to keep watch.

A guard grew even more scared, a worried look growing in the guys' eyes.

"P-Please, your highness!"

It was silent before Levi sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments before they reopened. The fire from the torches on the wall made his eyes look beastly, sharp enough to slice you in half.

"Tch..."

~*~

Eren woke up cocooned in the white, silky covers on the huge bed with sunshine streaming in the windows as the wind slowly blew on the greenery outside.

The brunet had woken up a time before but fell quickly asleep, fatigued from running and hiding from the royal guards and prince. But now, he was slowly fully waking up as Eren tried to remember where he was.

A fog was clearing from his mind ever so slowly, memories and thoughts coming to him at turtle speed. It wasn't until one particular memory and thought was brought up much more closely.

The omega remembers a weird memory; one where he was surrounded by these eyes and screeching voices, in a dark place that he didn't know.

The brunet then remembers a light shining at the end of the tunnel which he walked to, and his omegan needs had became more evident.

He had clung to the man, the savior, his alpha for dear life, and the last thing he remembers is a warm body snuggling close to him with scent of new books and roses flooding his nose.

' _Did..was I seriously actin' like a damsel in distress in fron' tuf' him..?'_

So there was the tired teen, staring at the wall with a blank face. Erens' face went through a series of emotions; sleepiness, confusion, anger, and finally, embarrassment. His teeth grounded together in a snarl as Eren swore he would kill the raven for making him feel these stupid feelings, a blush on his face all the while.

The defective omegas' thoughts were cut short as a knock was heard in the prince's room.

"Your Highness. I have come to drop of what you asked..."

Came a steady, female voice as the doorknob jiggled open to reveal a maid with black hair into a bob but lethal haircut.

She had on the maids uniform; a long-sleeved black dress with a long skirt that went down to her calves with a white apron on top that started from her upper body.

The apron was tied with a large white bow in the back, the ruffles off her outfit being white as well as the head piece she had on.

The young woman did not bat a eyelash at the brunet who stared at her with sleepy eyes. It was quiet before she said.

"Oh, it seems that prince is becoming a slob.."

"...what..."

The ravenette was going to reply when a voice came from behind her.

"Mikasa. I would appreciate it greatly if you would stop spreading your ill rumors through my omegas' head. I don't need him being more of a hot headed idiot.."

Eren was offended as he let out a snarl.

"Watch it, Shortstack! Fuckin' alphas and their hways..((not a typo..)).."

Levi just smirked, he liked the fire in Eren, happy and relieved he wasn't stuck with a whiny, emotional omega that would probably be a complete slut. Mikasa looked on at the scene.

"Your Highness, I brought the thing you wanted."

Levi looked at what was in her hands—a medium sized wooden box—before nodding in approval.

"Thank you, Mikasa. Please keep an eye on Connie and Sasha."

She nodded before stepping back, bowing and closing the door shut. Levi locked it shut before walking to Eren who was legitimately curious.

"...Mikasa? Who is the lass..?"

Levi smirked once again. "Jealous already, my treasure?"

Eren flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Damned Prince! Can't a lad be curious in his life?! And don't ye' ever call me that again!"

Levi shocked his head, chuckling a little.

"Calm down, omega..it was a joke. That maid was Mikasa as you know, she is the head maid and a guard of the castle. A skilled one if I say so myself. Any who, you are curious to know what is inside this box, correct?"

This. Fucking. Prick.

Eren was silently planning Levi's death for he knew. He knew that Eren was naturally curious by nature, damn the alpha to hell and back..!

Levi opened the box, pulling out two fabrics before holding them up for Eren to see.

It was a shirt and pants; the shirt was white with the sleeves ending in a puff at the end, the pants being black and having three buttons and a string to keep it up, the length of the pants would reach to Erens' ankles. The outfit honestly resembled his loathes when he was still in his little cottage.

And it would, but first, Levi needed to take care of a issue at hand.

"Oi, brat...you smell like shit..!"

Levi's face twisted in disgust at the smell that hit his nose when he got close. How did he not notice that smell before...?!

Eren looked so damn offended, as if someone said his mother was a whore as he got angry.

"Hah?! What the hell is wrong with yer nose?! Mah don't smell!"

The last sentence sounding unsure as Eren sniffed himself before actually gagging at the smell that just raped his nose. Heterochromia eyes looked up at Levi, who rose a eyebrow in challenge.

The staring contest went on for a minute before Eren looked away with pout.

"..I hate you so much.."

"Don't be sad you lost, my treasure. No one has defeated my glare."

The brunet grumbled. He didn't know why he was talking to Levi as if they were long, good friends. He didn't know if it was because the male was courting him or whatever, but he was beginning to trust the raven who led him to the bathroom door, opening it and going inside.

The bathroom was actually full with steam and a lavender scent with vanilla to accompany it. The large circular bath was almost to the brim with hot water where the essence and scent was coming from. Shedding his clothes, Levi looked at Eren expectingly who was just observing the rooms' details.

 

"Eren."

A call. The omega turned to look at Levi but then flinched as he gazed at Levi who stood there with all of his naked glory, not a ounce of shame in the alphas' body but instead pride for his omega with gawking at his form.

"Like what you see, brat?"

He was struggling to form words as he unconsciously walked up to Levi and caressed the muscles on the alpha. The raven was short, no doubt about that, but he had muscles in the right places. Levi wasn't obnoxiously full of muscle like most other alphas, his body structure being somewhere in between frail and strong, Eren observed.

 

"Oi, Eren. You can drool over my body later when I pound into you but not now!"

That, got him out of the trance. Looking down, gold and caribbean eyes did see drool drop on the floor.

"FUCK YOU, LEVI!"

He smirked.

"Gladly, my treasure~"

'I swear I'm gonna burn off yer face..'

Eren thought angrily as he walked to the large tub of steaming water. He raised his right leg and stepped inside the water, bring his other leg in before standing up straight.  If he stood, the cloudy water reached his hips, same for Levi, and if he sat down, it would just leave his collarbones and up left exposed.

Eren waded through the water, before sitting down and breathing in the calming essence of lavender and vanilla.

It wasn't too much that it would make you dizzy, only a little for the enhanced smelling senses, but it was nice, calming, and warm.

The omega sighed as the water loosened his stiff bones up, feeling much less tense than he was beforehand. Closing his eyes, Eren just relaxed for the time being.

Which, was interrupted by the water rippling and a body sliding up next to him, well, more like behind him.

The brunet full on flinched and let out a small, confused cry as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, a pale chin resting on his shoulder and licking his neck.

Levi was courting him.

Alphas courted their chosen omegas or betas in many, many ways. Some traditional ways are to gift different gifts to the omega or fight to show their strength. Hell, some alphas even went as far to connect to their ancestors and hunt with only their hands and mouth like wolves.

But, some alphas were a bit..quirky. Some liked to dance, show their talents and other things to the omega or beta of choice, acting like the complete opposite of a alpha. Only a select few would resort to marking and innocently disguised things to court.

Levi was one of them apparently.

The raven licked and licked, letting his sharp teeth graze the caramel skin. It wasn't meant to be sexual in any way, just innocent affection to his omega.

Eren, feeling instinct wanting to take control, let some of his control slip as he head tilted to let the alphas' tongue roam and let a nose sniff his scent glands. To a outsider, it was like the two were already a couple when one was being courted by the other.

Eren knew that this wouldn't let up for a while, he figured for when he tried to move, the only response he got was arms righting around his waist and a growl to resound next to his ear. Letting it happen, the omega dozed off tot he sound of water dripping and the occasional kisses to his ear and face.

~*~

It was a hour later of this that Levi decided he was done with bathing himself and Eren. Of course, this did not come without a price. The pale alpha had many scratches, bruises, and bites that would over night but it hurt a little to move.

"Couldn't have mercy, could you?"

He asked with a sneer a she inspected himself before wrapping gauze around his arms and neck, putting his white puffy shirt over it, putting his cravat in place, black pants already on.

Eren didn't bat a single eyelash, still a bit drowsy from the bath.

"...no.."

Levi sighed before facing Eren fully.

"Well, what done is done. When your done drying off and whatever you have to do, we have to see the crazy bitch known as Hange."

"Why?"

Eren asked with a tilt of head, eyes hooded from sleepiness.

"I'll tell you on the way there. Just get ready."

Levi finalized, leaving the room to Eren's lonesome and privacy. It was quiet in the room now, leaving Eren to his thoughts as he changed into his clothes.

The white shirt was down to his hips, covering the top part of the pants that did go down to his calves. He finished the look with brown flats outlined with dark brown.

He didn't try to look good for Levi or anyone else, he wasn't trying to impress anyone at all, but he impressed the alpha anyway apparently because Levi checked him out.

"I knew you would look good, treasure~.."

This tease.

Eren fought the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He flipped the alpha off before saying.

"Flattery will get ya' no where. We be needin' to get goin' t' Hange, aye?"

He said in with his village accent appearing. Levi rose a brow at this, curious where it suddenly came from but he would ask about this later.

"Ok, treasure. Just let me lead the way."

~*~

They made it to Hange's room, well, more like bunker due to all the dangerous experiments she does. Levi knocked only once and not a second later, the poor door swung open to reveal a male that was covered in ash with a tip of her hair on fire.

The beta coughed once before a happy, wide smile spread on her lips.

"Welcome, welcome! Come inside quickly!"

And with that, Hange yanked the courting couple inside. Her bunker was just lab equipment with the occasional assistant walking around and just handling different experiments.

"Come this way, Eren! Shortstack! I have the tests waiting for you right over here."

The major told them as she led them to a adjacent room that was partially empty save for bed in the far corner of the room and a desk on the other side. Other than the omega nest in the left of the room, it was completely empty.

"Did Levi explain anything we will be doing today? Did that horrible alpha leave your poor mind clueless? Oh! You poor thi--ugh!!"

Hangs had a massive bruise on her cheek as she crumbled to the floor and laughed nervously as she backed away from the seething alpha.

"HANGE! I HAVE BEEN AS PATIENT AS POSSIBLE WITH YOU, SHITTY GOGGLES! DO NOT TEST YOUR LUCK!"

Levi roared in anger. Eren flinched a little from the abrupt yell of rage and noted that Levi could be very angry when short on patience.

Why would he be short in patience?

Well, when Levi was explaining what they would be doing at Hange's, there was a commotion where guards and butlers were surrounding something and Levi went to inspect it. He had went blind in rage.

The butlers and guards that were closest to the middle of the crowd, had been assaulting an male omega maid in heat that went by the name of Marco Bodt, Levi had said.

The omega belonged to a guard known as Jean Kirschtein who was a beta alpha and had been fighting the others to get to his mate.

The reason why Levi went off on the alphas was because of the fact they were going to defile the angel, already ripping off the omegas' maid dress as he begged for them to stop and Jean to rescue him.

When Levi was ordering them to stop, a obviously newbie guard had come up to Levi, looked down on him, and said like he was amazing.

"Oh yeah, you fucking midget? Who says you can tell us what to do? Haha!"

After that, let's just say, that in a few hours, Hange's assistants will be working to the bone to fix about ten alphas injuries and ten of them will be in the cells until the issue is brought up to Kenny.

Eren recalled the memory with a grimace before focusing on Levi and Hange who had been communicating with each other for a while. Hange noticed Eren was finally done from zoning out and went to him.

"Good, you're done with your escape to lala land! So, I repeat again, did Levi explain what was going to happen today?"

Eren nodded, once agin recalling the memory.

"Hange will be looking at your body and basic health, all the medical stuff on your body; weight, height, blood type etcetera. That's why we're going to her today and I almost forgot to tell you that we wi--"

A scream cut Levi off and you guys know the rest from there. Eren shivered, before nodding.

"Aye. He tol' meh everythin' I be needin' to know.."

"Good! Now we can start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this on my phone and I've forgotten just how complicated it is to do that. I have so much regrets with this. 
> 
> Anyway, did you all like the chapter? If so, what was your favorite part? 
> 
> I apologize if it seemed too cracked in this chapter and there were typos, I was too tempted to put in a little fan service for you guys. Think of it as a little thank you gift for reading his still! :3
> 
> My Tumblr is MlitaryKrackers34 (I'm sorry I don't know how to do that quick link thing in the notes. Can someone teach me? 0u0)


	15. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange does her examination, hinting at the end that something is....off with Eren, causing Levi to worry. Meanwhile, King Kenny seems to have a evil plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting! had to deal with my computer crashing and the work editor thingy crashing when I fixed a mistake.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Good! Now we can start! Levi, you can leave or stay if you want." Hange led Eren over to the bed as she told the prince that who merely growled lowly in warning.

"Hange..." The beta flailed her arms around, a slight panicky look going on her face.

"It was just a suggestion, your highness! Hehe..Anyway, sit down right here please and if you could take your pants off..." Eren and Levi simultaneously gave her a 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look as the omega backed up.

"No. Get away from me now ya pervert.." Hange gave them a 'are you shitting me' look.

"Can you two paranoid people get your minds out the swamps?! It was a joke for now since that examination won't come in a week! The only thing you need to do is just move you pant leg up to your thigh, Eren!" Eren rose a eyebrow but did what she asked anyway, making the cloth ride up until it was to the middle of his thigh. Hange stepped forward with a measuring tape they used for clothing sizes and wrapped it around the omega's leg.

"9...7...5...." She mumbled different numbers as she switched positions on the teens' leg. After that, the beta stood up and called Moblit in. "Moblit! Come in here and be a dear by taking notes!" She shouted.

Moments later, there was a loud set of footsteps before a man with brown hair and eyes to come tumbling in with a notepad and pencil. "Yes, Major Hange! Good evening, Prince Levi." Moblit nodded to the fellow alpha who blinked at him with indifference but the assistant knew it was a greeting in the prince's way. Moblit gave one look at Eren who was staring at him and looked away, getting his pencil and small notebook ready to take notes.

"Please write these numbers down." The dark haired brunet instructed the her assistant as more examinations were conducted.

~*~

At some time, Levi had left the room for fresh air in the stuffy, dusty room that was most likely filled with a shit ton of bacteria. _'Shitty Goggles never cleans goddamnit!'_

The raven was still dusting himself off when the door opened to reveal a neutral Hange with Moblit running out to most likely get something. "So, any news for me?" It wasn't stated as a question but it was one. Hange sighed before answering him.

"Yes. There's good news and bad news...Which do you wanna hear first?" Levi straightened up at hearing the bad news part. What was wrong with Eren?

"Tch! Bad news."

"Well, the bad news is that Eren is malnourished but not so badly. It would be best to feed him more quantities of food to get some meat on his bones. Also, there's something wrong with his head, not meaning in a offending way of course!"

Hange added quickly she saw Levi about to hit her in the face.

"Let me explain. It's the fact that he has this bruise on the back of his head. I don't know where it come from nor does he since he just noticed it. I asked him to tell if he has had any headaches and he says that the memories are scattered but when it happens, this voice appear in his head and illusions that are unwanted show up... I recommend you console him like a alpha would to a cliche omega, hugs and all. If this doesn't stop in a week or less, come back to see me."

Levi's mind was going in fast forward a bit. He knew something was up with brat when the kid started to say something about his mother, but he just thought it was normal flashbacks to something bad happening to him. Apparently not.. "Damn...what about the good news.." Hange scratched her cheek with her pointer finger, a hand on her cocked hip.

"Good news is that he is somewhat healthy for someone that lived in the woods, no sicknesses in his blood at all. Also, his body has no problems; bones are strong, though, I'll have to record his stamina and everything. Although, the only thing to worry for right now is his weight and mental areas." Levi nodded, a bit less peeved that Eren okay, a little dysfunctional, but okay. "Like I said before, if this thing with his head clears up in a week, bring him over. If it doesn't, bring him over anyway, I'll just suspend the internal examination until it clears up."

The two talked a bit more, experiments, guards, random things until the door opened to reveal Eren who looked between with his normally wide eyes. "Levi..can we go back to the room....please.." The omega asked as he walked over to his courting alpha. The raven nodded before hooking an arm around Erens' waist. Levi nodded to Hange in a farewell.

"Thank you Hange."

"You're welcome Shortstack!! Ack!" A vase smashes against the dazed woman's head as she fell and Moblit ran over to help her up, giving her spare glasses as Levi left with a concerned Eren.

But not before the alpha went back in for about ten minutes, coming back out and leading Eren away. They walked for some time, passing by long windows that let the golden highlighted rays inside the castle. The omega saw soldiers training outside of a few windows they passed, watching Mikasa who was sparing with another guard with a small wooden sword. He tilted his head at it before facing forward again. Just in time to see a...maid, butler? come speeding straight at them. The platinum blonde stopped right in front of them, bowing before standing up straight.

"Prince Levi. You are to be requested in the throne room by the King. He demands to see you now." Levi tightened his grip on Eren waist, growling in a possessive manner as the woman rolled her eyes.

"You and him have no modesty. Is this your mate? Hehe.. Never expected someone like you to get one in a million years.." The icy blue eyes were glinting with smugness as a small smirk graced her pale pink lips.

Levi gave her one back. "Oh, I have modesty, Leonhardt. It is only saved for, my treasure though. Yes, he is my mate and he has a name. It is Eren Jaeger. That old bag of shit will know when I come in to see him."

Annie laughed before bowing again. "Well, that's that. Goodbye, Levi. Eren." She nodded to both of them before leaving. Eren watched her figure turn into a corridor before looking at Levi. "I thought the rumored prince did not have a heart." He said in a just so know kind of way. Levi looked up at Eren with his usual gaze. "My cold heart only gets warm for you. I couldn't give two fucks about the rest of the fuckers here, including that sad excuse of a shit stain king."

Eren blushed a bit a the sentimental part at the beginning and pouted.

"...You should be grateful for 'em. They are puttin' up with yer' shit and haven't left at all. True loyalty. And I hate you and yer cheesy lines.." Levi chuckled before saying, "Let's get going then."

~*~

The couple, mostly Levi, took their sweet time in getting to the throne room, stopping a few feet away from the huge double doors and guards that stood. Levi turned to Eren who looked ahead apprehensively at the guards and doors, shifting on the spot as he twiddled with his hands. The raven haired man quietly began to whisper to the brunet in a serious manner.

"Eren. You won't be going inside of that room at all during your stay here..." Levi said lowly as he let his sense scan the area for any oncoming guards. They were hiding in a little storage room that could fit three people max. The door was slightly open, allowing some passing people's shadows to creep in. Eren felt warm that the alpha was trying to warn him but mistook it was the feeling for disgust.

"Hah? Yer alpha head thinks I'm some helpless damsel huh? Well guess what ya pompous prick, I am not some frilly omega!" The omegas' voice was rising in volume too much as Levi began to hear commotion outside of the room coming closer, closer, and closer. The steel eye alpha saw Eren was about to keep going but slammed his hand over the brunet's mouth, the teenagers' eyes widening at it.

Eren being the stubborn person he is, began to struggle but weakly for Levi had him in a vice like grip. His protest were muffled but could still be heard apparently for a Hurd called out.

"Is anyone there?" A strong, powerful voice called out into the corridor where the room was, tapping of boots being heard against the tile floor that shined enough to shoe your reflection. "Eren, please stop struggling! I am not saying you are a girly, spoiled omega, I am only looking out for your safety! Stop struggling you damn brat...!"

Oh but the omega didn't stop, seeming provoked to struggle more. Levi, panicking on the inside, licked up Eren's neck, paying special attention to the scent gland to shut him up. It worked.

Kinda.

But still worked.

Erens' eyes widened even more if possible and went rigid before he began to sag as Levi was leaving a hickey on his scent gland, peppering his jaw with kisses. He was losing control fast as his pride went out the window and died a little for the brunet let out a soft moan as leaned into Levi's embrace; quiet for now as he was dazed in what just happened.

The raven alpha holding him in his larger frame—in muscle—held onto the teen tight before, with stealth, moved Eren over to a table that was slanted upright and created a little place just big enough for him to squeeze through as the door to the room opened. The female guard saw prince examining a ivory vase with a candle lit. She looked at him weirdly before saying quietly like snow gently falling on the forum on a winter day.

"Oh, Prince Levi. I would recommend to not sneak around like this for I was just about to alert King Kenny of a intruder. Speaking of him, the King would like to speak with you." She said as she stepped to the side, waiting for the 5'3 alpha to pass. The raven stared at her before sighing in annoyance and walking out the room. "It just one thing after another, isn't it..."

~*~

It was a few moments after the door closed, candle light still going, that Eren calmed down.  He was thinking about what had transpired in the past minutes since they left Hange's lab room. Eren had been growing closer with the alpha, catching himself of doing things he was sure Historia would be scolding him about even if he was the older sibling. To elaborate on the thing she would catch himself doing, a perfect example would be the bath the two had earlier today. The brunet had been surprised when his body and simply relaxed in the ravens' hold, even going as far to expose his neck for that tongue to roam freely over the caramel skin.

Another example would be whenever the alpha would make small comments here and here about Eren. It made a feeling like butterflies were getting into his heart and head, and messing with a bunch of his emotions; fuzzy little caterpillars. butterflies, caterpillars, same thing! Eren flinched all of a sudden, his mind starting to slow down and connect different dots together. He remembers his mother talking about when and how she met Grisha, what she felt. A specific sentence stood out though.

 _"Ah! I remember that sunny day where we met, Historia, Eren. It was like fuzzy, warm baby caterpillars were inside my heart as I felt a spark shoot off!"_   Tan fingers reached up and gently touched his neck, specifically where his scent gland was. It was slightly swelled up from the biting and licking but otherwise fine. Eren estimated it would take a day or two to heal with proper rest and stuff like that so he wasn't alarmed much.

 _'Love...a powerful feeling that can affect a person in many ways...Mama, I'm scared...'_ Eren thought as he came to the conclusion fast as he hugged himself in fear he hadn't felt since that...day. "Damn you to _Hell_ and back, *hic* Prince Levi..!" A small sob erupted from his throat as the waterworks started up.

~*~

"Levi Ackerman! I do _not_ intend to wait on you forever!" Kenny boomed sat his nephew who was staring, well more like glaring with defiance and hatred burning in his eyes.

"Tch. You should be used to this you piece of shit, I'm not some damn dog to come running as soon as you call." Kenny was releasing challenging scent in the area to which Levi gladly returned. All the guards inside the room began to back up for when Levi was challenged or angry in any way, the initiator always came out with bones broken.

"Tch! Enough with your pointless bickering you brat! This is not why I called you here. I want to know about this.. _mate_ of yours. Did you retrieve him?" Kenny rose a eyebrow at his nephew who didn't show any sign of being aggravated or intimidated, the blood of a Ackerman is strong in mental and physical strength...

 _'Damn this old geezer...I knew he would ask this..'_ Levi thought quickly before he answered without missing a beat.

"No. He was found dead, floating down a river with numerous bite marks and scratches on his body. Hange conducted a examination and revealed that it was a bear attack with a wolf having came along and eating the pets of the corpse." Kenny forced down the smirk that was building up. "And what about the father?" Once again, Levi answered without missing a beat

"The father was no where to be found but a blonde omega was found unconscious a few meters away hidden by the foliage, sustaining minor injuries. We believe those two were linked somehow." Kenny had to fight with all of his power to not his feelings escape from his serious façade. "I see. Nephew, I am sorry for your loss in a mate, you will be taken to The Choosing once again next year."

Levi nodded and without a word, left the throne room calmly. It was a few moments after that a low laugh began to echo in the room before it turned into a full on cackle Kenny laughed and laughed, wiping a single tear away before hollering with his teeth on display in a smirk. "That is, if you can survive long enough to go, dear nephew of mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you all like it? Sorry for any typos!
> 
> my tumblr: MlitaryKrackers34


	16. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get into a small argument with the alpha suspecting the omegas' background. Meanwhile, Historia and Ymir engage in some light conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary for this chapter I made isn't good but I tried. This chapter is more a chilled out chapter, not much except for Levi and Eren's small argument, happens. 
> 
> btw I should warn everyone that Levi and Eren have some very slight sexual tension.

Levi paced his room with Eren on the bed, unresponsive as he watched the alpha walk around the room. The two had just gotten back from the throne room when Levi started to just pick up random things and put them back down; some he even threw across the room. The alpha wasn't angry, more like frustrated as he was thinking of what to do in this situation for his omega.

Levi had dug himself a hole, he was thinking of many, many plans for what he could do to protect Eren like a true alpha should instead of taking advantage of. Eren had decided to just sit on the bed and watch the raven mess around his once clean, pristine room. His feminine but rough hands messed around with the silky fabric that was annoyingly rubbing against his skin. The teen was so used to the rough, thin covers back at the cabin; Eren could tell that it would take a few months before he could fully adapt to having these paradises he knew that many people would do anything to have. "You know, you're gonna put holes in the floor if you keep doing that.." Eren told the alpha who just tched in response.

The omega moved to seat his chin on his palm, a nonchalant action. "Smartass brat, trying to save you from impending death!" Levi snarled a little as Eren smugly folded his arms while moving to lie down, thinking he won. "Oh? Looks like the big bad alpha is finally showin' his true side. Typical." Eren had knew it was only a matter of time before Levi showed his true colors. All those shitty alphas thinking they could lay claim to other dynamics, forcing their way onto others without considering for a second what others wanted.

Egocentric, arrogant assholes – all of them. He loathed them, with every fiber of his heart. Which was why he didn't give two damns if he angered Levi, thinking the alpha deserved it. Levi stopped pacing as he looked at Eren who was glaring at him, smugness swirling in his  eyes. Too fast to see, Levi ran up to Eren and slammed him down into the bed with his hand on his neck, a pending threat.

"Eren. I have been as patient as I _possibly_ can with you yet you've stretched it too damn far. I am trying to save your life, shitty brat! I may not know what happened to you before you came to the castle but that does not give you a excuse to be as blind as bat for you apparently can't see I'm saving your fine ass." As he was talking, Levi leaned ever so slowly closer to the omega who was squirming around, trying to get out of the princes' hold. The brunet sneered. "You _need_ to trust me. If you don't in the future, you will regret your choices because like it or not, I won't be there to help you if you don't."

The alpha was right up in Eren's face, the scent of new books and roses had soured into ashes and oil. It was a scent that made Eren immediately gag as he fought the urge to vomit over the prince's face. It was appealing but no, he don't know what Levi would do if he did that and didn't want to think about it either. It was quiet for about thirty seconds before plush lips parted. "Levi..." Eren stated with the alpha raising a perfect thin eyebrow, expression suspicious for all the right reasons. A silent question. "You have already earned a sliver of my trust, no doubt, but do _not_ get cocky..You still have a _long_ way to go.."

The brunet omega finished into a whisper, having angled his head further with his plump, soft lips just grazing the pale ear. The alpha growled before releasing Eren, the omega sitting up while rubbing his neck with a small grimace before heterochromia eyes with a burning fire in them looked up at him through his lashes. " _You_ will have to earn my full trust. For trusting a alpha, is _madness_.." There was a hidden challenge yet threat in there.

If Levi were to fuck up in anyway possible, there would be serious consequences.

 _'This omega is sin..'_ Levi thought as Eren began to stretch his arms high above his head, tears dotting his eyes as he finished. However, the brunet then stretched like a cat would, making sure to look Levi in the eye while doing it.

_'Yup. Pure fucking sin that I will **gladly** embrace but tame...'_

~*~

Over in Historia's room, said teen laid bored out of her mind on the soft, silly bed. If she was some other prissy omega, it might have been all she ever dreamed of, but in all honesty, the blonde omega felt so out of place. It was not that she didn't appreciate how the maids and butlers would try and make her stay as comfy as possible, it was the fact that they were trying. Historia hated the feeling of being pampered and given clothes that felt annoyingly soft against her much rougher skin.

In the days she had stayed here, the hatred of being treated like China had doubled. It all started when the people who had come to clean off her body, had thrown hissy fits when she absolutely refused their services. They had stated many things like 'What about your hygiene young lady?!' or 'How dare you say that! We treaters are the best this castle will ever get!' One had even said she was a defective omega but she couldn't give a damn; she thought it made her closer to Eren if she was a defective omega. All of the negative comments ~~~~the blonde just ignored until she heard the collective sounds of the groaning and leaving.

Which led to her on the bed now, laying there bored to death with her blonde locks spilled out beneath her, glittering from water in the sun that was still hanging over head but slowly going down at a snail pace. The reason why she was damp, was because right after the treaters had left, the female had taken a cold as ice bath, using essences that had little smell due to her wanting to keep her natural scent. It all reminded her of the time before he castle.

So, Historia's bored sky blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling with her body wrapped in a towel. Forgot to mention that she also had the window open to let in some nice warm breeze as she listened to the trees rustle and sway by the teasing wind. Anyway, the girl was currently thinking of what she had saw and who she had met in the castle, thinking of someone in particular who she was fairly interested in.

This person had revealed to be a butler of the castle, was also interested in her, but kept it a secret. So basically, the two didn't know that the other was interested. Speaking of that person, a knock followed by a "milady" resounded in the room. The blonde omega's eyes shifted to the door before saying. "Give me a moment.." And a moment was all it took for the girl to be dressed in a white dress that was once again too soft for her liking, the only thing she liked was that it was thin which reminded her of home. Anyway, her bare-feet padded over to the door, hands holding the towel around her neck as Historia's hair dripped with water droplets.

The omega opened the dark brown door to be greeted with a woman's average bosom that was covered. The 16 year old girl directed her eyes up to meet brown eyes mixed with gold that were swirling with unknown emotions. It was Ymir.

"Hello Ms. Jaeger. I was just passing by and decided to say hello." The beta told the omega when in reality, Ymir had been silently stalking her around the castle if she left her room. When the treaters had left storming down the hallway in a could of rage and disappointment, the olive woman had waited a good thirty minutes to a hour to go in for the kill. A.K.A, talk to her mate.

Yes, the two were mates, Ymir had known this ever since her eyes were laid upon this angel standing in front of her. But the thing was that Historia hadn't said anything yet, making Ymir's heart crack a little. So, she had done some digging only to find that Historia hadn't come of age to know he calling one would get if two destined mates were about 20 feet from each other. Which meant Ymir would have to wait a good two years for Historia to really feel it. But with her charming, blunt ways, Ymir was sure she would be having Historia as hers. Which deflated slightly when Historia rose a eyebrow with a small, questioning smile on her face.

"Oh really? So ya' weren't followin' mah poor self around the castle? Not standin' around outside mah room like a gobbler fish?" Ymir raised her hands to place on her neck and one on her hip, a sheepish grin taking over. "So you caught me huh?" Historia shook her head, accidentally letting a giggle slip through as she looked up at Ymir who began to laugh a bit too.

_'What? The only person who has been able to make mah self giggle since...then, has always been Eren..So..why am I...?'_

She masked her thought with the small smile but now it was a bit stiff, although her eyes were burning with curiosity. Historia didn't realize, however, that she was mumbling her thoughts. It was a faint kind of mumbling once would make if thinking about something long and hard. _'Maybe I should just act polite to her...'_ Ymir's laughing died down, letting her hear her mates' faint mumbles. The woman waited to see the omega do anything else but she just kept on mumbling, making her sigh.

Walking forward, Ymir bent down a little and whispered in her ear before backing up to let her intimidating eyes zero in on Historia's calm sky blue ones.

"Be yourself..Don't let others shape you into anything else..Trust me, I've been there before and it isn't fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did people like this chapter? 
> 
> I'd like to point out that people wont see much Yumikuri, so I'm sorry if you want to see more.
> 
> until next time! <3


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long wait for Chapter 15 ;^^. Kinda forgot about AO3 again but it's all good now! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit...weird. Since I had already written the story out on Wattpad or at least most of it, I'm kinda weirded out by the amount of, well...cringe I found in the chapter. I'm really sorry since this chapter isn't good quality, but I guess my past self tried her best on this. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

**{Two months later...}**

"Your Highness!"

A soldier with a unicorn badge on his shoulders ran into the room, face sweating and flushed from running to the other side of the castle. The King who was sitting with good posture, head in hand, looked up seemingly bored at the guard who just ran in unannounced.

"What problem is so great that you had to bring yourself unannounced..."

A voice fit for a judge said, the man obviously tired. The King sitting on the throne had a grayish white beard that was connected to his equally grayish white hair; he also had a grayish white mustache. He adorned circle designed glasses, having sunken eyes with wrinkles near his eyes and on his forehead. This man's name was Darius Zackly, the King of Wall Sina. The red headed man wiped the sweat from his brows, looking at his King and Queen with a nervous look.

Yes, there was a queen; the woman having long dark brown hair that was in a updo with equally brown eyes; face and body being pale and having pretty pink lips with long eyelashes framing her chocolate eyes. The woman wore a long sleeved strapless white gown that had gold trimmings along the edges; her feet adorning golden colored heels. She looked at the man who had came bursting through the doors with a small smile, the smaile being replaced with a scared frown when her husband looked at her.

"Amalia.."

A growl of the queen's name came from Zackley's mouth, making the omega whimper. She was not allowed to speak against her alpha mate, making her subtly curl up as the alpha pheromones filled the room; a call for dominance. After Amalia's unconscious whimpers began to quiet down, did Darius look at the guard again, who had regained himself during that five minute time span.

"Proceed."

The guard cleared his throat, and began to talk after having been given permission, "The Prince of Rose has requested a meeting to be held with you in five days. He says that it is a very urgent matter at hand that needs to be spoken about.", It was quiet, queen and all as Zackly began to his thinking phase, which was rubbing his bearded chin in thought. It was quiet for less than two minutes before the man told the guard.

"Tell the head maid to have a group clean out a guest quarters for the prince. It should be ready by the time Sir Levi gets here."

He commanded the beta who saluted him before bowing and leaving. Looking at Amalia who was staring at her delicate hands in her lap, Darius growled one word before getting up and leaving for the meeting room.

"Behave.."

Amalia began to silently sob with no tears when the man left.

**~*~**

**{Two months and a few days earlier..}**

"SIR SHORTSTACK!"

Hange came barreling down the hallway, papers falling out of her hold as she ran. Levi was walking down the hall he was unfortunately in, the one Hange was currently sprinting down. The raven alpha moved just in time to sidestep away from the beta who fell face first into the ground; her own fault.

That did not stop her though, her springing right back up and gathering the papers that had flown from her hold to escape.

Levi could hear their tiny screams of terror.

The alpha sighed, his new book scent with roses had turned into a inky scent due to his annoyance as he stared down the twitching maniac in front of him.

"What is it, Shit Glasses."

"Ah! That's just it! You see, Levi, remember those papers you sent me last week?"

Oh, those ones that he didn't give two fucks about if burned to ashes because they belonged to Kenny. Last week, like Hange said, he had given these papers and envelopes that Kenny had dumped onto him to look through and throw out all the junk, which he immediately gagged and dumped the work on Hange and specifically told her to get rid of in a violent manner.

But like always, Hange did the exact opposite of what he told her.

So this is how, we get to the scene of Hange thrusting a paper in his face so close that the inked words were blurry. Pushing her hands away, which he immediately regretted after; think of all those germs he probably got infected with, Levi growled at the beta but they both knew he wasn't that angry at her. "Hange! For fucks sakes, stop shutting around and back up!", Surprisingly, she stopped long enough for Levi to read the beginning part of the...letter

_'Kenny A._

_It had come to my attention that you needed to speak to me about something important concerning your kingdom and expanding it into mine. I invite you to Wall Sina so we can discuss how to compromise this situation in a civil manner. I would also like to bring...other things of importance to your attention._

_-Z'_

Levi rose a eyebrow before backing up, "This isn't of importance to me. Why did you show me this, Shitty glasses?"

Hange shook her head from side to side, the beta major looking like a mother gently telling her son to stop doing what he was doing.

"Silly prince! It amazes me on what the omegas see in you!"

"Can it four-eyes.."

A warning. Which she didn't listen to.

"Anyway, think of his letter as a getaway for Eren, since he has been pretty stressed out from everything..."

She said in a matter-of-fact way.

And to be honest, she was right.

Lately, Eren had been exhibiting the traits of a stressed omega; his scent of freshly cut wood, vanilla, and another scent Levi couldn't describe, had turned into this scent of fire on a rainy day. Levi, however, could not understand why the omega was acting like this because Eren had asked Levi to not treat him like some petty omega, he wanted to be on his level of dominance and power; to be respected. So, since he was of royal blood, he had decided to give him a glimpse of what he did on a diary basis. At first, Eren could have handled it; all the sparring, organization of different rooms, and making his own weapons. Hell, the life of being in the woods helped him out in that department.

But after a while, the omega had begun to tire, and when Levi had asked if he wanted to stop this, he had yelled:

"Fuck off you goddamned alpha! You still think I'm weak and a damsel in distress huh?!"

Yeah, Eren really needed to calm down.

But nonetheless, Levi had sent the brunet a couple hours later to see Hange but then go to Petra to calm down, since he seemed to calm even more around Petra, even if she was a alpha. Which burned at Levi's heart but patience was key, his mother would tell him. So maybe, Hange could be right by having Levi use this invitation as a relaxation method for his omega. Yes his. It would finally calm Eren down a dramatic level, making it easier for Levi to finish courting him–for anyone wondering, it had been going great these past few days but it will be explained another time–and to finally make that brat his for real.

_'But, the idiot could be wrong and make everything go to shit in less than a week..'_

There was 50-50 possibility of Eren either having fun or blowing a fuse, but they would just have to see right?

Hange, who had been staring at Levi for the five minutes of him thinking deeply, finally smiled wide enough that it seemed her face would spilt in half.

"So? Are you going or not?"

She asked in a know-it-all tone. To which Levi replied with.

"I'll think about it.."

_'A.k.A, I'll try and convince Eren to calm down enough to even be in the same room as me.'_

**~*~**

Eren was lounging on the prince's bed, trying to read a book but having struggle with it.

"Fa-..Fi..Finali-..Ugh, this is so hard!"

The omega groaned before throwing the book on the other side of the room, a thud coming from when it hit the floor. Turning to his side to face the window, Eren stared at the early morning sun. A maid had came by earlier, not to long after Levi had left the room to come back with breakfast and he had taken a bath, and had brought him clothes, which had Eren silently stabbing the oblivious woman in his mind. Though, he could not blame her, the dumb maid had brought in a lilac silk colored dress that went to his knees and gently flowed out. It had puffy sleeves with a black corset stitched on the waist area. Upon the once folded dress, were also light blue, barely visible patterns stitched onto it. Not even a minute later, she had given him black slip-ons to wear for his feet.

Eren felt like kicking her in her obnoxious chest.

Anyway, he had gently as possible while angry told her that he didn't like these clothes and asked if he could get anything different, which she replied with.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Are you a male omega? Oh dear, I'm sorry but since you are so rare in the world, we don't have clothes that are less feminine..Maybe I could give you something less...provocative?"

And that's how he ended up with a white shirt with long sleeves and a long dark brown skirt that went down to ankles, and you guessed it, slip-ons to finish the look. After having put them on, he had gave the maid a nod so she could bow and leave which had him sputtering that he was on a lower level then her.

"Non-sense! If the prince had chosen you as his new queen and mate, then I must be of service to you! Have a nice day now!"

She shyly waved goodbye after before leaving.

And that is how Eren ended up on the bed frustrated to hell and back. It didn't help that he had also been thinking about how he come to a realization that he loved the alpha.

Levi Ackerman, the hidden prince of Wall Rose that was thought to have died with his mother, a alphan prince. What's killing Eren though, was the fact that he had fallen for a alpha of all things; the beings that stole everything from you by brute force no matter what. He had swore to kill every last one of those brutes, but he had done what he feared most.

Eren had fallen in love and can't get back out.

With an alpha..with Levi..

His face flushed in thought, which had begun to steer towards a forbidden area.

"Oya? What do we have here?~"

Lifting himself up enough that his legs were still draped on the bed, torso in the air, Eren turned to see Levi standing in the doorway with a sexy smirk on his face. It didn't help him at all, just made him whimper the tiniest bit, which the alpha heard and unconsciously growled.

_'Oh no..please not now..!'_

Eren's eyes widened in realization in what wa happening. No, he was not in heat. He was just getting horny. Really. Horny.

And the thing is, is that if you are of omega rank and horny, it had been observed that because of the hormones the omega permits, the blood cells will run faster and the body will seem like it had been sprinting a three mile race when it wasn't. Something in the hormones will also make these tiny purple cells expand almost to the size of nickels, making it so that the omega will be horny for their mate but however, they won't go into heat.

Which was why Eren grew scared that Levi would misunderstand and assault him.

"Stay back.."

He growled lowly, the brunet scooting back on the bed to curl up in a little ball. Eren knew that this little thing would pass in about a hour. A painful hour. Levi rose a eyebrow at this, moving out of his position in the doorway to close it, lock it, and move forward toward the omega on the bed. He slowly sat on it as Eren watched the alpha through a crook his arm made, suspicion and fear rising in him. Levi leaned forward slightly, a croon of sorts building up in his chest to comfort the stressed out omega, a also comforting scent leaking out. He knew what was happening to the omega, which made him feel guilty because soon after, Eren looked at him and whimpered miserably. So, he made a resolve.

This would be a test. A test to see if Levi truly was the monster Eren said him to be.

When Levi heard Eren whimper when he moved too fast and close, the alpha shushed him, crooning to him that everything would be okay and that he wouldn't do anything. The alpha did not move again until the whimpering stopped, beginning to move closer at a much slower pace until he was right next to the curled omega.

"Shhh, my treasure...it's gonna be okay..I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want, I swear...shhh"

Levi rubbed Eren's hair gently and after a while, slowly leaned down to bring the omega into a hug, calming him down all the while. Burying his face into those fluffy, brown locks, Levi breathed in the scent of the forest on a rainy day, spiced with a bit of cinnamon.

**~*~**

_'Why..why is he being nice to me..? He's an alpha for gods sakes, yet he shows his kindness to me..'_

Eren was confused at first as to why his body was relaxing in the hold of an alpha, when he finally came to a stop and just let Levi hold him while whispering comforts in his ear.

' _Because..He's my mate..my true mate that I love all the same...Levi..'_

"Levi...protect me..please"

He whispered quietly before returning the hug that the alpha was given him, letting it happen and letting this hatred for alphas go.

' _Maybe, there are some good ones out there_..'

Eren thought as birds flew past the windows, a owl that was silver in color whoed at the scene, eyes having a emotion that shouldn't be in a animals eyes, before flying off, the sun still high on the sky with guards patrolling the ground area.

**~*~**

It was a quiet Saturday morning, the sun just barely coming out from its hiding place in the horizon with animals of different kinds waking up. The rays of the sun creeped up onto the shadows, making them run into hiding as a new day started.

The rays of sunshine climbed up on the castle walls before reaching the window of Levi's and Eren's room. It wasn't until the sun shined on Levi's face was one able to tell that the prince was not sleeping, already awake and coming through his sleeping mates hair while spooning him. The unruly, fluffy brown locks made, as cliché as it sounds, a halo that made Eren seem innocent and delicate. The bought made Levi scold ever so lightly for he knew that Eren was anything but. When the sun obnoxiously shined on Eren's face, the omega grumbled before twisting and turning to hide his face in Levi's cool chest; the teenager sighing in content as his body temperature cooled a bit.

Ah, yes. That's what made sleeping with Eren all the time better. It was the fact that Eren was a furnace at night that the alpha could actually sleep without blankets for once, and even if they did they would be thin. He was sure that Eren also enjoyed this because judging by the purring right now, he was and Levi knows from his mother that he was cold for a human being, sometimes so cold people would think he's dead.

Anyway, the moral thing was that the two were sharing a bed together. Why you may ask? Well, after Eren had just let go, Levi had been shocked for a few moments which led to him being like that for a hour.

{ _ **Flashback**_ }

_"Levi...protect me..please"_

_He heard Eren whispered as the teen's whimpers begun to subside._

_He couldn't believe it though._

_Eren had finally let go. He finally trusted Levi enough to say that. Can you imagine how Levi must feel right now?_

_Imagine your lover said that they wanted to be protected by you, basically giving the responsibility of their life, into your hands._

_You would feel overloaded but somewhat special and happy at the same time right?_

_So, you can kind of guess how he felt when Eren whispered that to him._

_Levi tightened his grip around the omega as the teen continued to slightly whimper, rocking Eren gently and rubbing his back in comfort. He released his natural scent of new books and roses, the raven alpha was keeping it at bay due to not wanting Eren to be even more flustered than needed_.

 

_Levi felt Eren calm down even more, the brunet's lean but toned body slumping onto the bed now, bringing Levi down with him._

_"Fucking brat..."_

_And for the next hour, Levi spent right next to Eren who was breathing in his scent and just waiting for his arousal to go down._

_It was silent save for their breathing and the dull clicking of the grandfather clock in the room, when Levi finally peered down to see that his omega had fallen asleep._

_"Yeah, for sure, my treasure..."_

**{Flashback End}**

 

So, Levi just spent his time running his pale fingers throughout the omegas' hair, said omega snoring cutely as he snuggled even closer to his alpha that chuckled lightly. It wasn't until it seemed to be about 7:30 in the morning that Eren finally awoke; the sleepy heterochomia brunet yawning before blinking rapidly to get the tears out of his eyes.

Eren still seemed be half asleep though because he was staring at Levi with sleepy eyes, slowly blinking every now and then.

"Eren...? Treasure, wake up.."

Placing a hand on his head to bring it down, Levi cupped Eren's cheek, his thumb rubbing the boy's cheekbone. He leaned into it with one eye closed, seemingly content while mumbling something incoherent.

Leaning closer, Levi heard what he said.

"Good mornin', Levs.."

Even though his speech was a bit slurred, Levi was able to understand that the brunet said good morning to him which had him let out a small–very small–smile.

"Good morning, brat. Did you dream about me?"

Laughing a little before rolling over, Eren sighed in content.

"You wish...you're still havin' a big ego even though you've courted me already? Fuckin' alpha.."

Levi's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oi. Brats your age shouldn't be cursing..."

A tease or jab if you will. Eren rolled over to face Levi with a small frown but they both knew he wasn't really sad. Okay, maybe a bit but still.

"I'm 17 years of age you ass..and I can curse whenever I want. Besides, yer probably just jealous your old by 40 years..."

Snickering at his own comment, the omega shifted closer to Levi with a condescending smile. Levi smirked.

"You think I'm 40 years older than you? My feelings.."

Feigning hurt, Levi made a slight pouty face with Eren bringing a tan hand up to poke at the man's cheek.

"I was joking, old man. How old are you anyway..?"

More awake now, Eren propped himself up with a hand holding his head, the other arm folded right underneath him. Levi looked at him with a smirk.

"Just know that I'm older than you, brat.."

"Ok..!"

Giving up, Eren smiled even more at the now endearing nickname of brat. He didn't take offense to it anymore, just realized that it was a part of the hunk's personality who was laying right next to him. It was a comfortable silence now between the two, just enjoying the morning together before Levi had to go and due princely duties.

This carried on, the two in their thoughts. Levi specifically though, was having trouble bringing up something he wanted to ask. The question was about the letter Hange had literally shoved in his face, the one where Darius had specified to Kenny. He knew that Eren wasn't one for jewels and other expensive things that omegas would usually dream being surrounded by; hell, he knew that the omega hated being smothered like a omega would usually want, only letting it happen when he felt like it.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm usually blunt as shit so why the hell am I hesitating?!'_

After minutes of hesitation, Levi gave up. Fuck it, he thought. Turning to Eren who was staring at the ceiling in thought, Levi grabbed the teen's face which formed into surprise, and asked him.

"Oi, brat. Do you want to go to Wall Sina to relax?"

Crude and blunt. Just like Levi Ackerman. Oh yeah, can't forget the smooth part.

Eren looked at him as if he had twelve heads and mumbled.

"Okay...but you could have just said so, Levi...wait, Wall Sina?! Isn't that where Darius Zackley is?!"

Ah, Darius Zackly, the King of Wall Sina who looks down on the omega race and the person to pass the O.A.R law with all neighboring Kingdoms by force. What is the O.A.R law you ask?

The O.A.R law stands for The Omega Abandonment of Respect, which does not sound as courageous as it seems.

The law made it so that omegas were only to be viewed as dirt lickers, bitches to alphas and betas alike; it also made so that if any omega who was not mated by the age of 25 was found alone–meaning no family or anyone who can take them in– they would be shipped off to a breeding facility to be a alphas' birch for the rest of their lives.

It's the law that helped fuel Eren's rage for alphas, the one that took his mother away even when she was mated.

"So, you're asking me to go to Wall Sina, where there is most likely a bunch of alphas who are batshit crazy over omegas in chains?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it？
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Anyway, please comment and kudos whenever you can! It gives me a lot of motivation and shows that I'm not a failure! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> Bye byes!! (^з^)う


End file.
